Dream Team AU: Plan B
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: AU where Antasma returns and both his and Bedsmith's wishes are combined to produced to form a new world where everyone is human. Now Bedsmith must fix this mess and return everything to normal as Antasma plans to unfold an even bigger plot.
1. Chapter 1

**New AU thing! There was a new shift in the polls so this AU is coming first!**

** Mind that the first chapter is quite short, it's short enough to be a prologue. Also, I just need to throw ina few plots and questions in thsi chapter.**

** So yeah, please read and enjoy this AU!**

* * *

Bedsmith ran.

He ran and ran with the Dream Stone under his arm, his goggles were cracked and clothes tattered. The Dream Stone was not supposed to exist anymore, nut Dreambert and the Zeekeeper had found a way to revive it and had then given the job of guarding it to the Pi'illo Masters.

It wasn't long before a wisp of dark smoke had appeared and caused the guards to fall into a fitful sleep before it had taken the iridescent stone. The mass had then solidified into the Bat King, Antasma, as he clutched it in his claws.

Thankfully, Bedsmith was coming in to clean the Ultibed as Antasma had reappeared. He was able to sneak up from behind the bat king in the heat of the moment and push him to the ground before fleeing back towards Pi'illo Castle with the Dream Stone in his grasp. The bed maker severely hoped that Dreambert would be able to maximize his power with the stone and vanquish Antasma forever.

Bedsmith was finally out of Sumnom Woods, he quickly flew down the ledges and went towards the crossroads up ahead. Antasma caught up with him and thrusted his hand out, tripping the bed maker.

He cried and fell to the earth, the Dream Stone slipping from his grasp.

The bat king caught it, "Vhy thank you, Bedsmith."

"No!" he tried to get back up but was in too much pain from his scrapes. "NO!"

Antasma sneered and held the stone close to him, "I presume that the stone should be avake?"

To answer him, the Dream Stone glowed white for a few seconds before diminishing.

"Perfect," he raised it above his head, "forget about this vorld! I vant a whole new vone! I vish for a vorld of my own where everyvone is in my control!"

Dream energy surrounded the area and swirled around the two like a white whirlpool, causing the ground beneath them to rumble.

Bedsmith finally gathered himself and stood up, he could stop this, "Bedsmith wishes for Antasma's new world to be limited!"

The Dream Stone shined again, granting his wish.

The bat king glared, "No! This vill be my vorld! MINE!"

"Bedsmith also wishes for his world to have it's previous inhabitants!"

It shinned again, "STOP IT! STOP IT! IT'S MY VORLD! NO VONE CAN HAVE IT!"

A loud buzzing then occurred as the Dream Stone shinned the brightest amount of white light it could muster, readying an explosion.

Bedsmith covered the lens of his goggles, ready to face the new world, 'Wait, I have something to say to Dreamber-'

The white light collapsed, all that was left was darkness.

* * *

**The next couple of thousand chapters are supposed to be really long, like really. This is another paper draft thing that is actually really unfinished and is already thirty two pages and I was in the middle of writing chapter seven.**

**However, I won't be posting another one soon because (as I said before) this is still and unfinished draft and I would like to finish transferring it onto the computer before I post some more. So I'll just post the rest of the Dreamsmith one shots before I keep posting.**

**Anyway, please stay tuned because I promise for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for showing interest everyone! I got to transfer the second chapter last night to at least get everyone a feel for what it's going to be like.**

** Please enjoy.**

* * *

Bedsmith awoke, looking up a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds trailing across it. He felt soft grass beneath him as feeling was returned to his stiff body.

However, something felt quite wrong from within him. He sat up and discovered that he was much bigger and heftier than before.

Bedsmith looked down and saw that he was wearing short brown boots, he reached out to see if their were really feet in them. He pulled back his hand in surprise and looked at it, it was more detailed and than the last time he remembered.

Bedsmith reached back out again and grasped the boots, he felt himself touch his own covered feet.

He then decided to stand up and look around, clearly he was in a meadow surrounded by tall oak and cedar trees with snowy mountain peaks northward.

Bedsmith then took note that his hair felt bulkier from within his hood and lowered it, releasing the short strands of brown. It looked like Antasma had received his desired world. The bed maker couldn't find the nightmare bat at the moment but thought that it was fine as long as he found him later.

A cool spring breeze whisked through the air and made him shiver, it looked like he was going to find shelter soon.

The meadow wasn't much protection against the elements, so he went south into the woods. It felt much harder to walk through here than in Sumnom Woods. He went back around the trees, crunching the dead leaves under his boots.

Bedsmith stopped at a small abandoned cabin, deeming it the perfect place for himself.

He found the door ajar and went inside to find cobwebs and broken wood everywhere. Bedsmith made it to the other side of the lodging, evading every caution as he went along and exited through the backdoor to examine the area ahead of him.

It turned out that the trees thinned and showed a sidewalk with cars passing lazily across the asphalt road. He looked at the cars in awe, for even after all those years asleep he had never seen one.

Bedsmith walked down the sidewalk until he saw a building across the road that looked almost as big as Pi'illo Castle. He looked both ways for cars before crossing the street.

There were more cars parked in the lot that was staged in front of the building, each silent and inanimate as he went up to the two front doors and opened them.

It was a huge entree way that was decorated a deep mustard color with black and white tiles covering the floor. Posters and signs of great diversity covered the walls and a large office was installed on both sides of the entrance.

"Excuse me?" Bedsmith felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find a tall elderly woman.

She was in a pink long sleeved dress with purple shoes and a rose colored sweater. Her black hair was cut short and curly with a purple and lavender cut bow with white lines implanted in it. She had red eyes that were rimmed yellow-green with green and purple eye shadow and her lips were coated in dark purple lipstick.

"Yes 'mam?" Bedsmith asked carefully.

"Are you perhaps Roy Smith?"

He didn't know how to respond to this question, it wasn't his name but it certainly sounded like it.

But before he could say something a new voice had appeared, "Ah, Roy, I am so glad that you've made it!"

The two of them turned to face a tall middle aged mad wearing a deep purple sports jacket with matching pants. He was tanned with a pink and yellow bat winged bow tie that matched horrifically with his neck tie. His hair was a swirl of jet black as he had silver and black marking around his eyes.

Bedsmith's eyes widened, it surely couldn't have been Antasma.

The creepy man walked up to him and put an arm around the bed maker's shoulders, "Thank you Cacky, I'll be taking Roy into my office now."

As Bedsmith was dragged away 'Cacky' grumbled, "My name's not Cacky it's Cackletta."

Bedsmith was taken deep into the office and placed into another room marked 'Principal'. He was seated in a black leather chair across from a hardwood office desk that Antasma took a seat from behind.

Antasma smirked, "No vone can hear us from vithin here, Bedsmith."

Bedsmith snarled, "Bedsmith knew that it was you!"

The bat kind raised a well manicured hand, "Be cautious for now, for we are the only two who truly know about the previous vorld."

This got him to calm down, "What?"

"That's right," Antasma nodded. "Our vishes came true and now everyvone from before has been gathered here but only us who vere nearest to the Dream Stone truly remember about our previous vorld."

"Everyone?"

"Yes," he responded gleefully, "however, those vith power or unnatural characteristics don't have them anymore. Everyvone here is the same: human.

"All but I," he then brought his hand up into a fist before causing the lights in his office to flicker violently.

He unclenched his fist and the lights reverted back to normal, "I still have retained my own powers."

Bedsmith gulped in fear.

"Now then," Antasma stood up, "I vill allow you to attend this school, in order to keep a closer eye on you.

"But remember," he leaned in close, "no vone knows who 'Bedsmith' is for they vill only have knowledge of 'Roy Smith'. No vone, not even my beautiful secretary Cacky, knows of anything but us."

Antasma held out his hand, "Do ve have a deal?"

Bedsmith looked at his hand, thinking about his predicament. He could run and hide but wouldn't solve anything. Everyone that he had ever known was here, only knowing about the new identity 'Roy Smith'.

The bed maker shook his hand, "Be- ROY accepts."

The bat king smirked, "Excellent."

* * *

** A few notes on Bedsmith's human name: 'Roy' is from Bedsmith's French NOE name Liroy as 'Smith' is just a dead giveaway from his regular name. **

** I couldn't find a good name for Cackletta sorry, but it was close to being Ludmilla and I just didn't feel like that to be her name. Antasma's human name will come later, but I will tell you now that it won't be much of a surprise.**

** Now I gotta stick to my schedule because some people requested these fics and I hope on finishing them this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who got another chapter in today? MEEEEEE**

** If I work hard enough then I might get another one in tonight.**

* * *

Antasma and Bedsmith came out of the room, "Cacky, could you please show vhere the Student Council is for Roy please?"

Cackletta sighed and stopped typing on his computer, "Fine I'll take him."

"Thank you, "Antasma shut his door slowly as Cackletta led Bedsmith out of the office. They walked across the hall and towards the office on the opposite side of the hall.

Cackletta knocked, "I have the new kid for you guys."

"Come in," someone said from inside.

Cackletta opened the door and let Bedsmith in first. The room was large was large and had a chalkboard in front of it with blinds covering the windows.

The secretary slammed the door behind him, leaving Bedsmith alone with the other two students in the room.

"Well howdy there," said the tanned boy with beautiful platinum blonde hair. He also wore a white tunic with silver leggings, white shoes, and a red cape.

"Hi!" the short boy with rosy skin and cream hair with a pink streak in it greeted. He also wore a white sweater with sky blue and white stripped shorts with pink shoes.

"Hello," Bedsmith returned their greetings. "Roy is happy to be here."

The blonde made a confused face, "You speak third person?"

Bedsmith nodded, "Yes."

"I'm fine with that!" the short one got up from his chair. "My name is Mallow, and the guy over there is Peasley."

Peasley brought a hand through his hair, "Hey!" He then went back to his documents, "Mallow could you please show Roy around? I've got to finish up here."

"Okay!" he took Bedsmith's hand, "Come on!"

Bedsmith was lead out of the room and down towards the center of the school where all the trophies were. "I'm the Historian for the Student Council so that means that I'm in ninth grade, Peasly's the Secretary and in tenth grade. We also have four other members on the board but they're out enjoying their free period."

They stopped at the center of the school, "Each floor is designed for each student's day; first floor is extracurricular, second is academic, and third is arts. Outside is for sports, gardening, and arts as well."

"What does Roy have to do?" Bedsmith asked.

Mallow shrugged, "Just bring your supplies, follow the schedule you're given, and enjoy learning." He then turned down the hall, "let me show you the floors!"

And so the Historian showed Bedsmith where all the rooms were and explained the school rooms to him, soon the two were heading outside towards the football field.

"I want to show you someone!" Mallow climbed the bleachers as the bed maker followed. They sat down to see the team practicing.

Mallow pointed at one boy in the lead, "That's him! That's my best friend Geno!"

Bedsmith squinted his eyes and saw that Geno had a pigskin covered oval tucked under his arm and was currently running towards the other side of the field. He scored and a few people in the bleachers cheered.

Practice was over and Bedsmith's short friend waved his arms, gaining the attention of Geno.

Geno marched up the metal steps and brought himself up in front of Mallow, he nodded to him, "Hello Mallow."

He was tall and lightly tanned with orange red hair that had two curly strands sticking up. There were black markings on his face and deep red eyes that were arched in a stoic position. Geno wore a blue cap and matching cape with yellow markings on both and red boots. The cape covered up a tan colored shirt and blue shorts with yellow stars.

Geno turned to face Bedsmith, "You must be new here." He held out his hand, "I'm Geno Hestuex."

Bedsmith shook it, "Roy's name is Roy Smith."

Geno nodded, "It's very nice to meet you."

They unclasped hands and Mallow tugged on his friend's cape, "Hey! Once school is over can I come over to Star Street?"

"It's Star Road," Geno sighed, "and yes, you can come."

Mallow cheered at his small victory and turned to Bedsmith, "You should be able to head back to Student Council and get your information?"

Bedsmith nodded and stood up, adjusting his long dress, "Yes, Roy should be able you."

"It was nice meeting you Roy," Geno bowed before turning to leave as Mallow waved goodbye and followed.

Bedsmith took his time walking back to the small office.

* * *

**Notes on Geno's last name: his real name is heart-star-question mark-exclamation point so I put Hestuex as his last name because it has letters from the beginning of the symbols.**

**Mallow's last name is Marshmallow as Peasely's is Green as in Green Bean haha.**

**Next chapter is going to have more characters but it's going to feel like a filler eh sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look at that! I got this one in!**

** Okay, so we got a few small plots in this chapter and some more appearances, sorry for sneaking in some shipping hehe.**

* * *

"Bedsmith is late!" he ran about the newly cleaned and renovated cabin in a rush as he tried to gather his new school supplies.

Bedsmith spat out his toothbrush before gulping down his toast, he had never been in such a hurry for something in his life.

Quickly, he finished getting ready and ran out the door, full backpack fastened onto his back. He ran down the path he had cleared last night and towards the bus stop. The school wasn't really far away but all students were required to ride the bus at least once.

Bedsmith stopped and saw the large yellow vehicle coming down the road, it slowed to a stop in front of him and he got on.

The bed maker looked down the aisle and saw the last remaining vacancy, however it was placed next to a very familiar face.

Bedsmith confidently walked down the aisle and sat in the vacant seat before he turned his head to the familiar person, "Hello!"

A boy with long blonde hair blue eyes turned his head towards Bedsmith in surprise, "Hello, are you new here?"

There was no doubt about it, the clothes that he wore were a red tunic with a gold zipper and hood with a gold ring and cape, the white pants, the new brown boots, and the large golden bracelets. He was Prince Dreambert.

Bedsmith held in his excitement, "Roy's name is Roy."

"Oh, so you're the new transfer student?" Dreambert blinked kindly. "My name is Robert, I'm the Student Council President."

Probably not the same Dreambert but close enough for Bedsmith.

The bus rolled into the school parking lot and came to a stop at the curb, students exited and walked towards the school.

Dreambert stopped in front of Bedsmith and held out his hand, "Just come to me if you have any questions."

Bedsmith shook it, "Alright."

Dreambert nodded and unhook his hand before disappearing into the crowd.

Bedsmith sighed, it was time to face this new world.

He walked up the front steps and through the double doors, amazed by the crowd. Quickly trying to avoid the hustle and bustle he carved a pathway through the crowd.

Bedsmith found his locker near the center of the school, on the edge of the whole wall full of lockers. He twisted the knob like his instructions had read last night and opened the metal frame.

Bedsmith filled it with his textbooks and information binders, leaving only a few that he would need throughout the day in his backpack.

He closed his locker and felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he saw that it was a brunette with blue eyes and was wearing a designer shirt and skirt with colors similar to him.

"Hi!" she smiled. "You must be the new kid!"

Bedsmith nodded, "Yes?"

"That's neat!" she held out her hand. "My name is Daisy and I'm the Treasurer of the Student Council!"

Bedsmith was glad to meet another council member and shook her hand, "Roy's name is Roy!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you now, you're the transfer student who just came in from the west coast!"

Bedsmith remembered the information he had read last night, "Of course!"

"okay," Daisy then put on a serious face, "I'm sorry that our conversation had to take a dark turn but there is something that I need to warn you about."

Bedsmith leaned in, "Is it about you, Daisy?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's about Robert, try not to act too friendly towards him because someone might make your life miserable."

"You?"

"Oh no! Not me! I have nothing but mutual feelings towards him!

"I'm talking about this tenth grader that has this mega huge crush on him."

This made Bedsmith want to arch his eyes in anger and demand Daisy to tell him who she was, for he found a love rival. But no, he had to control his feelings in order to get through this world.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Her name is Star Lowe, you'll know her when you see her." Daisy nodded, "Trust me.

So it was possibly Starlow, Bedsmith had noticed that she would blush on command whenever Dreambert was around. The prince really didn't notice her feelings towards him, but Bedsmith had made it his job to show the star sprite that he had laid claim to Dreambert a very long time ago.

He leaned away from Daisy, "Okay, Roy understands."

"Good!" she went back to her usual cheery mood. "What's your schedule? I could help you out."

Bedsmith pulled out his schedule, "Roy has Junior Homeroom in room two hundred and thirty three."

"Okay," the fellow brunette pointed up the stairs, "just head on up, it's the English classroom in the center on the hall."

"Thank you Daisy!" Bedsmith smiled and ran towards the stairs.

"See ya later!" she waved and headed towards Senior Homeroom.

Bedsmith had finished climbing the stairs and was now walking down the long hallway that Mallow had shown him yesterday. He looked at the room numbers until he came upon the one he was looking for.

An elderly man with a long white beard and mustache that was wearing purple clothes was waiting outside, he turned his attention towards Bedsmith.

"Ah yes, good morning, I do believe that you are Roy Smith?"

Bedsmith spotted the purple hood that was draped over his shoulders, this old dude could be Eldream!

"Yes," Bedsmith nodded to him.

"It's nice to meet you," he peaked inside the classroom before looking back at Bedsmith, "My name is Mr. Dream, I'll be your homeroom and Literacy teacher."

"It's very nice to meet you." Bedsmith smiled.

"I believe everyone is ready for you to make an appearance," he turned and went into the doorway behind him. "Folks! Today I would like you all to meet a new classmate."

Everyone turned their attention to their elderly teacher before looking at Bedsmith whom had followed him in.

"This," he gestured at the bed maker, "is Roy Smith, he's a transfer student from California. Please be nice to him and help him around the school."

"Hi Roy," the class greeted him, nearly half the students said in a monotone.

"Hello," he answered them nervously, for Bedsmith had never been one for large crowds.

"Would you like to share something about yourself Roy?"

Bedsmith looked around the room and at the peering faces, "Roy hopes to make plenty of new friends, he also enjoys carpeting and wildlife."

A few students snickered, acknowledging Bedsmith's distinct pattern of speech.

Eldream pointed over in the back, "There's an empty seat behind Robert, please do sit down."

Bedsmith saw to his surprise that Dreambert was in his class, he was happy to find one of his previous friends in this class.

He walked down the aisle and sat at his new desk in a cheery fashion, by the time he looked up at the board Eldream had taken some chalk to start writing about future announcements. As soon as he had finished writing 'Blood Drive' at least half of the class had screamed.

Bedsmith held the inner parts of his arms protectively, he wasn't ready for High School.

* * *

** Notes on Dreambert's name: Dreambert's name in Portuguese in Oniriberto and 'berto' is Roberto and is mixed with both Portuguese and Italian to become 'Robert'.**

** Starlow's human name is a dead giveaway to a separation of her name as Eldream was harder to find a good name since most of his names were either 'old', 'grandfather', or 'dream' so I had to choose Eiric Dream because Eiric is from his French name 'Ancionio' where it is a combination of 'ancien' and 'onirique', 'onirique' is pronounced 'oneiric' so it's 'Eiric'.**

** Sorry for all this language stuff but here's my last naming thing: Daisy's last name is going to be Flora sorry I ran out of ideas.**

** Anyway, next chapter has some more of Bedsmith getting used to daily life and more appearances so yeah more filler ehh.**


	5. Chapter 5

** UGH I did not feel like writing today so I'll save the Dreamsmith thing for tomorrow.**

** But anyway yay chapter five! It's just a bunch more of filler augh.**

* * *

By the time Bedsmith was eating his lunch in the school garden, he had learned a few things about this world's teaching.

First off, you had to be sixteen to volunteer for blood work. The lone bed maker had let out a fat sigh of relief before quickly composing himself.

Second, Homeroom was more of a study lab or group talk. Bedsmith had tried to get back into another conversation with Dreambert but had failed when a few students had gathered around him to ask questions or to politely greet him.

Third, reading in English was hard for him. All Bedsmith had for learning were slips of paper with instructions, he had never sought for a good book later on in life.

Fourth, he was a prodigy at Woodshop when compared to the other students. Bedsmith had to correct his teacher a few times before they were given their assignments, he had even created a wooden box and drawer in the short amount of time earning him praise.

Finally, if you wanted to eat a peaceful lunch then you had to eat outside in the garden. The cafeteria and bleachers were just full of noisy students.

Bedsmith ate his sandwich from the tray as he looked up at the sky, he worried about the fact that he might have to spend the rest of his life here. Even if this was everyone's fate, he had to find out how to defeat Antasma and return everything back to normal.

Suddenly a blonde girl's head peeped out of the vines, "Hello!"

Bedsmith jumped, surprised to see someone looking for him, he then calmed down he recognized her to be Princess Peach.

"Hello." he greeted her back.

She stepped out into full view and walked over to him, Bedsmith noted that she was wearing the same outfit as Daisy but with pink and cream colors.

Peach sat down next to him, "I'm Peach Toadstool, I'm the Vice President of the Student Council."

"Roy's name is-"

"Roy," she nodded. "Everyone in Council knows about you by now."

"Really?" Bedsmith couldn't help but be surprised by this.

"Yeah," she nodded again, "we're the ones who take care of all of the student body's needs."

"Why not the principal?"

"I don't know, we all just think that he plays around in the school all day. It's a mystery on how he became head of everything here."

"Why?"

"We don't know, he's just probably having six hours of free time."

Peach then changed the subject, "So anyway, what class do you have next?"

"Roy has Science next period."

She made a pained face, "Here's a tip: Don't anger the professor, he really doesn't like being made fun of."

Bedsmith was confused, "Why?"

"You'll know why when you see him," she sighed, acting like Daisy, "also he's the adoptive son of the principal's secretary, Cackletta."

"Really? How old is he?" the bed maker grew curious.

"He's fourteen, he graduated early at MIT last year."

Bedsmith decided not to ask what an MIT was but acted astonished anyway.

"What other classes do you have?"

"Ah!" Bedsmith got out his schedule, "Roy has French and Literacy for the end of the day!"

"You're safe in French, we have a boring middle-aged Frenchman that teaches it. For Literacy you have your homeroom again, plus the class is super interesting."

He was relieved to have a calm day for the next few hours.

Later in Science class, the young bed maker soon found out why he should be careful around the professor.

For starters, he was short and balding with only a few wisps of jet black hair. He wore thick glasses with swirls in them, Bedsmith had a feeling they were non prescription. His lab coat was a royal red with golden yellow trimmings and matching chains as he wore black full body clothes, an orange belt, and grey shoes under it.

Upon seeing Bedsmith he said, "Ah yes, the one who is being Roy Smith has finally had the showing of his face. Fawful welcomes you to the wonderful world of chocolaty chemistry goodness!"

And with that he did a little dance before a very large man with a blonde crew cut and a pink sweater vest walked in with a few boxes from the storage room.

"Midbus!' he stopped. "Please have the passing of the out of the cylinders that are graduated!"

"Yes sir," he grunted and carefully passed around the glassware with his meaty hands.

Bedsmith then noticed that his lab partner looked younger than him. She had short yellow hair, striking blue eyes, and a star hairpin implanted on her head to help hold her bangs away from her eyes. Said partner wore a blue and yellow patterned vest and matching shorts with semiformal brown shoes and long striped socks.

Fawful was currently placing a stepstool under the board, he then stepped upon it and started writing in chalk about a complex equation.

Bedsmith's head spun as he finished writing down various notes, the girl next to him had been looking from within a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. She drooled at the picture, a lovely blush coating her cheeks.

Fawful then retook the class's attention as Midbus came back to the front of the room.

"Nowing," he folded his hands, "your assignment being for the day of now is to have the putting of Boyle's Law to work!"

Immediately the classroom awoke with the clinking of glass and small chattering voices. Bedsmith turned to his lab partner, her locket away and grasping the flasks.

"Let's get started then," her high was high-pitched.

She freed one of her hands, "My name is Star, I'm one of the few Sophomores in this class!"

She smiled at him before filling one of the containers with water, "If you need any help then just ask me."

Could this be Star Lowe, or perhaps Starlow? Bedsmith saw the relation but wasn't sure if she could make his life miserable.

"Roy is happy to be here," he smiled back.

"Here," she handed him a filled flask, "just follow what I do."

Bedsmith complied for the rest of the period, he got a low B grade with Star before cleaning up the area and heading for French. He suspected that his teacher could have been Broque, but he couldn't tell as he was too busy watching a French documentary with the rest of the class.

Finally, he marched back to his homeroom for Literacy, Eldream was busy writing on the whiteboard as he walked in. He spotted Dreambert sitting in the same spot as this morning and followed his lead before waiting for class to start.

There were two juniors that stuck out among the rest, one was obviously Luigi as the green outfit and brown shoes gave it away. For the other one, he wore a black and white mask, a purple and yellow poncho with a matching hat, and black full body clothes.

Eldream waited for everyone to sit down before beginning a discussion about a book that everyone had finished reading. Bedsmith had never read the entitled book but thought that the lecture was pretty interesting anyway.

After class was over Bedsmith quickly packed his things and headed for the door, however he stopped when he saw Dreambert walk up to Eldream.

"I'll be home late Robert, so please make sure all your duties here are taken care of when I get back."

"I will, I'll just be dropping by Student Council this afternoon."

Bedsmith wondered what they could be saying; Did Eldream have a parental connection to Dreambert in this world?

He walked into the hallway and towards his locker to collect his nessecary materials. As soon as he was done packing, Bedsmith saw an overly happy Star hanging off of Dreambert's arm. By the looks of it, he looked quite uncomfortable with her hanging off of him.

Bedsmith sighed, feeling detached from his previous friends.

He shut his locker and slowly walked towards the buses, knowing that Antasma's new world did not suite him.

* * *

** You were happy for Fawful right? Good. You should always be happy for Fawful, he's the best Mario character in my opinion.**

** Alright, Notes on Naming: I just wanted to stick with Fawful because that was the best name for him but his last name will be Gerakobits for his Japanese name 'Gerakobittsu'.**

** Next chapter will have more plot, then the next one will revolve around shipping, and the next is Bedsmith meets Bowser ah! and then more and more plot after that until the end with shipping and plot.**

** That was a mouthful wasn't it? Have a good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

** This chapter is like mega super short but has plot yay.**

** Also, I just don't feel like writing Dreamsmith anymore, it's like I'm not into it since I feel so bad for taking up the bedsmith and dreambert tags on this site.**

* * *

It was Math class, fortunately Bedsmith knew what he was doing. Acording to him, Trigonometry was a piece of cake thanks to his carpeting skills.

Bedsmith exited the class with a spring in his step before arriving at History class. It went well, the teacher was an elderly man that went by the name of Kamek. He was actually a fair professor and not only talked from within the books but from his own notes.

It was lunch time again, but before Bedsmith could exit the building he felt a kind hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to find that it was Peach again.

"Please come sit with us," she invited.

Bedsmith looked down at his tray of food before back up at the pink princess, "Okay."

The Vice President led him to a secluded table where only eight people were sitting around it. Mallow, Geno, and Peasley were recognizable, as daisy was talking to the green junior whom Bedsmith had labeled as Luigi. There was a senior sitting next to Luigi that looked a lot like him but with red clothing. Dreambert had finished his lunch and was trying to read from a hardcover book while Starlow was trying to start a conversation with him.

They arrived at the table, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the new student, Roy."

Their attention turned to him.

"Well hello there!" the green junior greeted. "I'm Luigi!"

"And I'm-a Mario." the red one, now proven to be the red plumber. It was nice to see the two heroes together here.

Dreambert looked up from his book and nodded to him, "It's nice to see you again."

Starlow looked over, "Hi!"

Mallow waved, Geno nodded, and Peasley grinned up at him as Peach sat down between Mario and Daisy.

"You can sit here!" Mallow pointed next to him and left of Mario.

Bedsmith conceded and put his tray down before sitting in the directed spot.

Regular talk went on as usual; "Did you sin those forms yet?" "We need to get permission from the principal." "Why not study for Literacy class?" "Can't we just pass out forms for the dance?"

"Dance?" the bed maker nearly dropped his sandwich.

The attention was now again turned towards him.

"Yeah!" said Mallow. "We're going to have a Spring Dance for all grades this year."

"true," Dreambert nodded again. "We hold a Spring Dance for all grades every year."

"The principal wants it to be on May twenty third this year," Peach showed him her planner with the appropriate date.

Soon after this, the day went by in a flash with a Computer Hall with the strict teacher Natasia and Gardening with the kind Mr. Brickle. Bedsmith lay in bed, finished with today's work, and thought about the information he had received about the 'Spring Dance'.

From what he had heard you could go together with a fellow high school student as a couple. Bedsmith could bring Dreambert but he had only been in this world for three days so there wouldn't be much of a connection between them.

His thoughts shifted a little, he clenched his teeth at the idea that maybe Starlow would ask Dreambert.

Bedsmith sighed, in the end it looked like he was going alone.

Another thought crossed his mind and made him sit up quickly. May twenty third was supposed to be a Pi'illo Kingdom celebration day for the Dream World. The Dream Stone's power would be magnified greatly and would entitled the Pi'illo Monarchy to use it's powers.

If the dance was planned for this exact ceremony, then Antasma might be planning to use the Dream Stone further for his own desires.

* * *

** I kept Natasia's and Brickle's names because they were normal sounding to me.**

** Oh and hey there was shipping in this chapter, like there will be in the next.**

** Also I've finally transferred the whole draft onto the computer so that way I can think freely again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EEEEEEEEWWWWW I REALLY DID NOT LIKE WRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR FILLER REASONS FILLER EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW**

** But yeah, sorry for lack of updates, I'm going to post a bunch of chapters right now.**

* * *

With Bedsmith's new insight, a week had passed and the date was now May fifth, time was running out.

However, it was time for the bed maker to focus on the latest assignment in Literacy. They had to have written a story about a personal experience in one page, they could have even labeled it anonymous if desired.

Bedsmith sat listening to Eldream read about the unknown texts, as soon as he was finished with one the class would politely clap their hands.

"Next up," the elderly man brought out a new page. "I quite find this one interesting."

He cleared his throat and began, "'He was perfect, the absolute definition and image of perfection.'"

Bedsmith blinked unsteadily, it was his essay.

"'My heart was always aflutter, his presence never disappearing both mentally and physically.'"

He sweated and tried to act normal in order to make sure that no one would suspect him of being the writer. One of the reasons why he put the paper under anonymous was because he couldn't write to save lives.

"'He truly did live up to his name, a prince of dreams. I was always a few steps below him, but him enough just to try and get close to him.'"

'Please stop,' Bedsmith wished. He saw Dreambert lean forward in interest making his blood go ice cold.

"'However, maybe if we were in a different life than this, I would have told him the truth about my feelings.'"

A few of the girls in the classroom nodded, it uplifted Bedsmith's spirit's a little.

"'He however has another in his life competing for him, it made me downcast just to try and look at him.'"

Now half of the girls had tears in their eyes, Luigi was crying with the student who resembled a jester.

"'I like that we were friends, even if it was the highest pinnacle to reach for.'"

Bedsmith breathed, hopefully Eldream would stop his reading soon.

"'And so I say goodbye to him, for we may never be on the same terms and he will never return my feelings. I will still watch him from afar and give him the support he needs like a true friend.'"

He finished and respect was given with a polite applause from the class, one student was using a fresh tissue to wipe away her tears.

"How about a discussion, since we have finished all of our works." Eldream mentioned and half the class nodded their heads in agreement. A few hands were raised.

Eldream picked a short girl with curly green hair who wore long black clothing under a polka dot dress, "Yes Mimi?"

"Okay," she put her hand down, "well first this person sounds completely depressed! Golly! They must really love this person! Second I'm glad this person isn't taking what they think is a rejection as a bad thing!"

Hands flew up again, their teacher picking a boy with shark like features and wearing a pirate captain uniform.

He spoke with a matching pirate accent, "Argh, but what about the part 'of him that said that they were 'on different levels?"

"Probably Social Classes!" one of the girls put in her input.

More and more suggestions were said about Bedsmith's story, he couldn't help but feel happy about how much his classmates found it interesting.

Finally Dreambert put his hand up, "But can't the writer just tell their feelings to the person they love? Is it that hard to not share another's feelings?"

The discussion was carried out without Bedsmith's attention, he put a hand to his head and thought about what the Student Council President had said. Maybe he should have told Dreambert his feelings years ago.

* * *

** Like I said, this chapter was not fun to write at all but I had to put this in as filler *long sigh*.**

** More chapters to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YES. This is the chapter that I've been waiting to post this whole time.**

** I've just been thinking about my past days in Elementary School where I would hide behind the tall metal polls of the outside gym and would be the last person standing. I would then later gain my gym name as 'Dodge Ball Hero' by collecting all of the balls and throwing them at opposing team members.**

** So yes, let's play some dodge ball.**

* * *

A few days went by and Bedsmith finally brought together a plan on how to defeat the carefree Bat King.

Surely he would have some kind of a plan written down in his office, for Bedsmith had known at least half of Antasma before everyone on the island became petrified. Antasma had liked things to be organized no matter how big or small the situation was.

In short, Bedsmith was going to sneak into Antasma's office after school in order to try and find something in related to the Dream Stone, May twenty third, or the Spring Dance.

However, his plans were put to a halt when he was packing his textbooks into his backpack for the day.

"Hey! You're that newbie Roy Smith right?"

Bedsmith stopped, the voice sounded deep and gruff like a frightening monster. He slowly turned around, "Yes?"

It was a large kid with flaming red hair with a mean look in his eyes, he also wore green and yellow clothes, black and silver spiked braces, and leather boots.

He stared down at Bedsmith, "I hear that those goggles might be a bit too tight around your head, nerd."

Obviously this guy was looking for a fight which the bed maker certainly was not one to stay around and challenge him for.

Bedsmith huffed, "Good day, Roy has to go to class now."

With that he shut his locker, turned on his heel, and headed for the stairs coolly.

"Hey! Don't walk away now Bub!"

There were a few things Bedsmith could take, challenges were one thing but insults were in a way other ballpark. He turned around swiftly, "Well yeah? You're the bubiest!"

The other kid's head perked, "Oh really? You dare try and insult me?"

Bedsmith's cheeks flared, realization dawned on him about how stupid he had reacted to this lump of meat.

The large kid laughed, "Tell 'ya what, we'll settle this in a match of strength. We'll just see who's more superior here! Gwua ha ha ha ha!"

With that, the large kid turned on his heel and marched down the hall with a group of seven smaller kids that had some sort of resemblance to him.

Bedsmith sweated before clutching his backpack tighter than ever, this world sure had some cruel people.

Well he sure did have a nasty surprise in gym class that day. The coach, a nasty man by the name of O'Chunks, came out into the gymnasium with a round red ball in one of his meaty hands.

"Today ye'r goin' to throw theses things at each other until I say that ye'r out!" he smiled wickedly before clutching the ball tightly between his two hands until it popped.

The whole class gulped before their teacher began to separate them into unbalanced groups. Bedsmith was on the right side with Peach, Dreambert, Mimi, Luigi, and five other students he had yet to learn their names from.

He picked up one of the rubber balls carefully before looking straight ahead to stare at Jonathan, Geno, Daisy, Mario, a few more students, and the bully from the hallway. Bedsmith felt the world fall away when he spotted the large kid from earlier.

The same kid laughed and picked up one of the balls, "You're funeral, Twinkie."

Bedsmith instantly dropped the red orb and ran, screaming like a frightened toddler, to the opposite side of the court. His teammates looked at him in worry.

Peach turned to him quickly, "Come on Roy! We're getting graded on this!" She dodged a ball that Mario had respectively thrown at her.

Dreambert picked up one of the balls and threw it ahead at one of the more wimpy players, it only went a few inches before rolling on the ground towards the opposing team. Another ball was thrown at him with such incredible force that he was blown back a foot before collapsing with a soft 'ouch'.

"Sorry!" Geno apologized before striking Luigi out.

Soon the whole of Bedsmith's court was knocked out with the help of the opposing team's Killer Trio of Mario, Geno, and the mean kid.

Bedsmith was left hiding behind one of the columns that held the ceiling up, he peeked behind the corner shakily.

Peach cheered him on, "You can do it! Don't be shy!"

Mimi helped out, "Just pick up the darn ball and throw it at them!"

Bedsmith took another glance at the opposite team, there were only six members out leaving the Killer Trio and some random student who kept on throwing a ball at the wall in front of him.

Mario tried to hit him with the last ball but Bedsmith ducked in time. The bed maker quickly grasped the round object like a security blanket before dashing out onto the field and throwing it at the four.

A loud BAM resounded throughout the room as it hit the kid in the back behind the head and into the wall. He slid down to the ground, stars dancing in his gaze.

The Killer Trio looked at their fallen teammate in shock, Bedsmith's mates looked at Bedsmith, and O'Chunks snored in the bleachers with a sports magazine over his bearded face.

Bedsmith looked down at his hands and grinned, his strength from the previous world hadn't faded one bit.

He picked up another ball that was on his side of the court and aimed it at Geno. The tanned boy leapt into action before the ball whizzed past his ear, picking up the ball that was thrown moments ago.

Geno threw it but thankfully Bedsmith ducked for cover behind the poll again. The bed maker then picked up another ball and threw it at Mario, hitting him in his right knee.

Daisy looked up at their coach, "This can't be right! He's being protected by this stupid school's structure!"

O'Chunks snorted and turned in his sleep, "Eeh!? My mother ain't got none of that…"

The mean kid again tried throwing another ball at the opposing team, nearly grazing Bedsmith's right arm as he moved to the other side of the court. He grew frustrated and pushed Geno away, making him fall to the exposed wooden flooring.

Bedsmith took his chance and threw a new ball at the blue caped boy, hitting his right thigh.

A ball came flying in close to his face but he surprisingly caught it and Peach jumped back into the game.

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, "Whoa there babe! I didn't hit you through out this game!"

"Funny," she glared at him. "But I think that it's time that you shut your pie-hole Turtle Face!"

With that, she swiftly picked up one of the fallen balls on her side and threw it straight into his stomach. The kid fell over with a loud thump that caused O'Chunks to wake up.

"Eh?!" startled, he looked around the gym before seeing the bully flat on the ground. "We have our winners! Red corner wins!"

Bedsmith's team cheered and Peach high-fived him, "Don't let BJ get you down next time, 'ya hear?"

* * *

**The blue haired kid was a koopaling, in case anyone was wondering.**

** But yeah...I couldn't come up with a cool new human name for Bowser Jr. but I still wanted him to be a brat so yeah he's BJ. Bowser will make a latter appearance in the story during the last chapters.**

** I really want to animate the whole gym sequence one day, just so that I can hear Bedsmith scream.**


	9. Chapter 9

** This chapter is filled with angst so I'm sorry if I made anyone really upset. **

** Bedsmith faces the main problems of being an unlikely protagonist, that should be enough to get your head wrapped around his chapter.**

* * *

That afternoon Bedsmith had hidden himself in the boy's restroom and had waited until nearly ninety percent of the school's population had exited the building. He exited his chosen stall and sneaked out into the hallways.

Bedsmith realized that the hallway was empty and quietly snuck downstairs towards the office on the first level. No one was inside the usually bustling place, not even the intimidating secretary Cackletta.

He twisted to find the brass door handle surprisingly open. Letting himself in he took a note to be cautious in case someone was left behind or came back to the ward.

Bedsmith walked over to Antasma's door before twisting the handle, "Going somvhere Bedsmith?"

The bed maker felt his heart leap out of his chest as he turned around and nearly screamed. Antasma stood over him with a proud smirk on his face, canines showing.

"How did you-"

"Cameras." he pointed upwards towards a black sphere that looked like it was protruding from the ceiling. "I have access to everyvones' movements from inside and outside the building."

Bedsmith sweated, clearly he had misjudged the Bat King's stretch of power from within this world. His future plans now had many dents in them.

Antasma picked him up by his hood before marching out of the office and towards the other side of the school. They stopped in front of the library before the more dominate opened the door and kicked Bedsmith in.

"Have fun!" Antasma slammed the door.

Bedsmith landed in front of the librarian's desk, causing the tall man from behind the said desk to look over. "Are you alright young lad?"

Bedsmith sat up and groaned, looking up at the young-looking man, "Yes sir, I belie- ROY believes that he is fine."

The librarian sat back in his chair, "Well okay then, if you need anything you can just ask." He picked up a leather-bound book and put on a monocle before reading.

This man actually looked quite handsome, a tall figure, cold blue eyes, and royal blue hair. He wore a grey vest over a fancy white dress shirt with black slacks and matching dress shoes. Bedsmith looked over at the name plaque on the desk and read 'Furst Blumiere'.

He walked over to the tall book cases, grumpily thinking about why Antasma had brought him to here instead of the garbage disposal. Maybe the overgrown nightmare was just playing with him, planning on Bedsmith to come back for another attack. It could start out as all fun and games until Antasma grew serious and unleashed the Dream Stone on him.

Bedsmith found a book about Chinese culture. The poor sap didn't know anything about this world, or couldn't read English that well for the matter, and flipped through a few of the pages restlessly before stopping on a full page picture about dumplings. He stared at the picture for a few moments, getting hungry just by looking at the poor quality image.

His stomach rumbled and he quickly shut the book before placing it back on the shelf and running out of the library.

Bedsmith had found ten dollars while in the restroom, he later spent the money at the supermarket to buy freshly made pork dumplings. He cried later while eating them, one reason for this sudden outburst was for he was growing desperate and lonely, the other was that the fresh food tasted so delicious.

His friends here were nothing like they were back then, back in the crazy world filled with mushrooms and plumbers and warp pipes and magic pillows and dreamy dimensions and-

Bedsmith let out another sob, the weight of everything since Antasma's return falling on top of him. Why did it have to be him? Why Bedsmith to save their world?

Usually it was Mario and his brother to save the day, or for Pi'illo Island it was either Prince Dreambert or the Zeekeeper. A lone bedsmith was usually not known for heroics or emergency assistance, only for their fame in their amazing carpeting skills. Bedsmith was the last bedsmith today but had yet to climb to such fames as Dreambert or the Zeekeeper.

He sobbed again before taking another bite of the dumpling, his tears beginning to thin. Bedsmith couldn't give up yet, but he couldn't just start a war with Antasma. It would all end in tears either way.

Speaking of tears, Bedsmith stopped crying after he ate the last of his first serving. He picked up the next dumpling and began to eat into it as well, thinking about a better tomorrow.

Bedsmith thought about this world's versions of his friends. Mario was more outspoken, Luigi less troubled, Peach more belligerent, Starlow more annoying, and Dreambert less in contact with everyone. Each were quite by far different than their earlier world versions.

He thought about the other 'teachers' and saw that they were quite different as well. Bedsmith and Antasma were quite the only ones to not have changed but had somehow grown attached to the newer versions of these people.

The bed maker smiled a bit and finished eating his third helping before pulling out another to look at. This world was cramped for sure, only large trees surrounded the area around the quaint little town with it's large buildings, making him feel like he was being suffocated.

But there was more out there, Bedsmith was sure of it. He had looked at maps of this town, this state, this country, this continent, this world. Bedsmith was only in a tiny portion of this place Antasma had wished for, and had only just begun to discover it.

Before he had only lived on the ancient Pi'illo Island and the newer version of it, only rarely sailing around the smaller islands before their collapse. It had been enough to satisfy his thirst for exploration when he was younger, but now that he had thought about it the island was much too cramped for him.

Maybe he'd ask Dreambert, if he were to return to the previous world, about it being okay for him to travel for awhile.

* * *

**There were also some hints about how this story would end and I even dropped in a few of my headcannons about Bedsmith into here. I'm still not 100% sure about them but they seemed cool back when I was writing this chapter heh.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Antasma is going to be very OOC in this chapter, so be warned.**

** Also, some more challenges faced by Bedsmith in this new world.**

"What?!" Peach exclaimed. "We're all sold out of tickets for the dance?!"

"Yeah," Peasley counted the numbers in his notebook again. "I think a few of the students bought extra but we're all out."

"Wow," Daisy sat back in her chair, "we're really popular this year."

It was lunchtime, two days later, and Bedsmith was eating lunch with his friends again. The date was May eleventh and Bedsmith needed a day to relax before getting back on schedule.

He ate a cheap sandwich he had made from herbs he had found in the forest near his cabin and the bread he had bought from the greasy gas station down the road. Bedsmith looked up when hearing news about the Spring Dance.

"Everyone got tickets, right?" asked Mallow worriedly, afraid that they wouldn't be able to go. The small marshmallow boy sighed in relief when they all raised their hands.

Geno noticed that Bedsmith hadn't raised his hand but instead had taken another bite of his sandwich, "Hey Roy, did you buy a ticket?"

He took another bite before the group turned to him with wide eyes, "No?"

Daisy nearly shrieked and fell out of her chair, Peach put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Roy but you missed your chance to attend."

Bedsmith almost dropped his lunch, "What?"

"If you wanted to go to the dance then you should've bought a ticket," Starlow slowly explained.

He sweated, "How much were the tickets?"

"Sixty five dollars." Dreambert put down his book. "It's enough to pay for the expenses and extra for good music from the DJ."

Bedsmith looked down at his lunch and summed up the total amount of money it took to make it; around five dollars. He then remembered that the only fancy things were his school supplies that he had been given for free from the student store. The highest price he had ever spent was around fifteen dollars with all the money he had found on the floors in this building or in others.

His spirits instantly dived down he drain, he wouldn't have been able to get into the event anyhow.

Peasley patted Bedsmith's back, "Hey now, it's okay if you can't go, I'll tell you everything that happened after it's over!"

"Peasley!" Luigi snapped at his handsome friend.

Bedsmith felt his eyes arch in annoyance from behind his goggles, Peasly's jerk-wad attitude affecting him.

"However," Dreambert threw him a lifeboat, "you can still get access into the dance, for free I mean, if you help out in some way during the event."

"Oh yeah!" Daisy jumped. "You could be an assistant at one of the stands or help tape the whole shi-bang!"

Peach giggled at her friend's excitement, "That is true, the sign up sheet is at the front office if you would-"

Without another word, Bedsmith bolted out of his seat and out of the cafeteria before heading down the south wing of the building. He slowed down when he neared the front entrance.

Bedsmith was about to knock on the office doors when it then burst opened to reveal the knowing face of Antasma, "Roy! Vhat a surprise to find you here!"

The bed maker took a step back in alarm, "R-roy would like to sign up to help assist the Spring Dance!"

Despite his tone, Bedsmith felt pretty confident that Antasma couldn't stop him now. But the bat king had other plans, he gently pushed Bedsmith out of the doorway and down the hall until they came upon the giant bulletin board filled with flashy notices.

Antasma took the giant clipboard that was dangling off of it in the center, a list full of names for volunteers of the Spring Dance was covering it. He looked over it with a smirk on his face, "Now let's see here…hm…"

Bedsmith sweated, knowing that Antasma had something up his sleeve.

Surprisingly, the taller of the two picked up the pen attached to the clipboard, "Ve're almost full, but I think there is an option for you."

Bedsmith's heart skipped a beat, maybe Antasma wasn't so bad after all and had decided to give him a chance?"

STAB. Antasma angrily scribbled inside the empty space around the names until it was an inky black cloud, "Oh? No, it looks like there isn't an opening."

Bedsmith made a noise in his throat as the mean nightmare then took the rest of the sign up sheets on the board and did the same with them. He then proceeded to rip them off of their stick tape and tacks that held them connected to the wall before marching back to the office.

Antasma stopped and sneered over his shoulder, "Oh it's okay Roy, maybe you can read all about it in the school's newspaper tomorrow."

Bedsmith watched him disappear into the office before he fell to his knees, his possible last chance now in the hands of the enemy.

How did Antasma know? How did the vile bat know that he had been coming for the sign up sheet and had not gotten a ticket?

With some guess work, Bedsmith decided that Antasma had been peering around with the 'cameras' from within a room close to the office and had gone back to surprise him. It sounded silly but it could be right, for Antasma had always been one of the unexpected.

Bedsmith's next plan of action was mixed in with 'trying to break into the camera room' and 'sneaking into the Spring Dance'. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a single, crudely drawn, flyer caught his attention.

It was a piece of red cardboard paper with crayon and paint markers drawings of rock and roll instruments on it and the title of 'The Demented Duo' sprawled in bold lettering on the top of it all.

Bedsmith picked it up and read that it was band hoping to play for the Spring Dance but needed at least one more member to enter. He weighed his options, seeing that he couldn't play an instrument, but this was the final chance to get in.

Bedsmith groaned in frustration and decided to check it out after school today.

**I have a theory that Antasma can be very driven towards his goals, so that's why I sort-of made him mean in this chapter. In theory, Antasma just wants to create a perfect world for himself (much like a certain Count/Lord that we know of) because he was deemed n outcast by the pi'illos due to his dark experiments and theories.**

** So we finally get to see Bedsmith humiliate himself more in the next few chapters...hoo boy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah yes, it's time to rock and roll in this chapter.**

** We finally get to see Dimentio's human name and see what instruments each character will play.**

Bedsmith shuffled in front of the door on the third floor for where the band group was supposed to meet up after school. He twisted the flyer nervously in his hands before raising his left to knock on the door.

Bedsmith heard a faint 'come in' and slowly opened to door. What he found was oddly two people he hadn't been expecting to play instruments at all: Luigi and the weird clown-looking kid in his homeroom.

The clown boy looked up from dusting off an old keyboard, his mask was off and you could see and incredibly pale face with a yellow and grey colored eye just like his mask. He sounded very medieval as he tossed the dust rag over his shoulder, "So what bring you here today? Selling Girl Scouts Cookies? Here to kick us out of the room? Leave something behind?"

Bedsmith shook his head, "N-no! Roy's here about your band!"

He thrusted the poster out for the two to see, they peered at it before looking at Roy.

Luigi gave him a small smile, "Well, it's a surprise to see that you have some musical talent Roy. What instrument do you play?"

Bedsmith looked down at the tiled floor, "Roy…"

"Or do you sing?" the other boy in the room smirked.

That was it. It was as if time froze, Bedsmith's mind perception increased far wider than it had in a long time. He thought about what this pale boy had said to him, could Bedsmith really sing? Did he actually have a good singing voice? Or could he pass at an acceptable higher pitch?

He suddenly felt much more confident, he looked at the pale boy, "Why don't you judge me yourself?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Well okay then, enlighten me."

Bedsmith stood tall and cleared his throat, he thought of a tune before singing the chosen verses. His eyes were tightly shut, he was not one of looking crowds, even if they were small.

When he finished his chosen verses, Bedsmith looked at his audience with rosy cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Luigi gave him another small smile as Dmitri still had his eyebrow raised in question.

"It's an acceptable voice," he scoffed, "but you're in since we do need a vocalist."

"Don't be so mean Dmitri," Luigi held out his hand, "you're a very good singer Roy, and we're happy to have you along in our band."

"We're going to have to change our band name though." Dmitri examined the keyboard for cracks. "Our name can't be called 'The Demented Duo' anymore since we're now a trio."

"I'm still up for 'Linguine Time!'"

"Uh, no Luigi, this is not a child's Italian band with a k-pop title."

"Fine, then we'll go with my second choice, 'Dimensional Rift.'"

"That's actually not so bad, what do you think Roy?"

Bedsmith looked at his two band mates before hastily shaking Luigi's hand, "Yes, 'Dimensional Rift' sounds good! It's a pleasure to be in the band."

Honestly the bed maker didn't care what the band was called, for at least he was in the Spring Dance in order to set things right again against Antasma.

He and Luigi unhooked hands, "Now that we have a new name I'll run you through the basics."

The green teen then lead Bedsmith to the back where a small pile of instruments and equipment laid out in a messy heap. Bedsmith examined a sound system that was tangled up in a bunch of cords and with a guitar dropped down on top of it for good measure.

Luigi picked up a French horn and dusted it off, "Here's my instrument of choice, the classic horn!"

Bedsmith looked at it with uncertainty, surely the hero of the Dream World could do better? "Do you play any other instruments?"

"Well," Luigi looked back at the pile for a moment, "I do know the drums but I sure do play the horn better."

"Should you be able to play the drums on stage?"

Luigi's face flickered to one of great annoyance, "I only play the French horn."

Bedsmith looked at him before back at the horn, "Um, well okay then."

Luigi's mood switched back to it's prior one, "There's also Dmitri, he plays the keyboard and DJ box, in case you haven't noticed by now."

Bedsmith turned back to look at his fellow band mate to see him tinkering with a large black box with thousands of tiny dials and switches. Dimentio looked up to stare back at him, "What? Can't a guy work on his own devices?"

The bed maker turned around, embarrassed, as Luigi chuckled, "Don't let him get to you, Dmitri is just usually grumpy when around strangers."

Dmitri just huffed and mumbled something under his breathe, probably something rude about the canary dresses pi'illo. Bedsmith just brushed it off, for their were more pressing matters at the moment.

The bed maker spoke confidently again, "So what's first on the agenda, Luigi?"

"Well first," he started to sort through the instruments, "we're going to need to teach you how to play an instrument so that way we can play a song with more excitement for the crowd."

He picked up a black bass that was behind an incomplete drum set, "This should work out for starters, it might be heavy and hard to play but it's electrical and a nice place to start, in my opinion."

Bedsmith was handed the large instrument and grasped it with ease, "How does Roy hold it?"

"Like this," the Italian helped him by taking back the instrument and slinging it around his shoulders. "Here, you put your hands on it like this and carry it like a bouquet, well sort-of."

Luigi sorted Bedsmith into finally getting the hang of holding and positioning the bass for use and even taught him how to tune it. Soon Luigi was teaching him how to recognize the different strings and how to play certain melodies before Dmitri started to help by bringing out sheet music for them to play together.

The hours ticked by, four o'clock, five o'clock, finally it was nearly six in the evening and the school building was beginning to close as the janitors began to shine the floors and dim the lights. Room Three-Two-Five's band had just finished practice for Bedsmith to get used to a full-band performance with Dmitri on the keyboard and Luigi testing his drum set. They sounded quite well with Bedsmith as lead singer and the other two as back ups when needed, Dmitri's DJ box was even a nice fit with adjustments for the pi'illo's voice.

Bedsmith looked over at the large clock and realized the time, "Roy has to go now."

"Homework?" Dmitri was fiddling with his box again."

"That's fine," Luigi put his sets down. "We got really far today and so maybe we'll teach you some stage gimmicks for help in the performance next time."

"That sounds great! Roy is overjoyed!" Bedsmith set the bass down, feeling like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You can keep it," Luigi said quickly, "for practice okay?"

Bedsmith smiled, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

He soon left with the bass safely tucked into it's dusty casing (that had recently been found under the incomplete drum kit) over his left shoulder as he hurried down the halls in glee.

Bedsmith suddenly bumped into someone shorter than him and he stumbled, "Ah-"

He turned around and clutched at the case to find that it was the young science teacher Fawful. The young professor had his glasses astrew and his lab coat just barely hanging off of his shoulders, his face was plastered with a mixture of shock fright as if he had just seen something from another world.

"M-m-m-m-" he stuttered. "Mr. Roy! Please. Leave. At once!"

It was no use, the wild look in Fawful's eyes sent Bedsmith running. He ran down the stairs and through the main doors, out into the low sun as the day began to end. Bedsmith didn't stop until he was on the doorsteps to his cabin.

He breathed loudly and let the case flop down beside him as he sat on the crooked steps, trying to piece together what he saw.

Why had the professor been seen like that? Mr. Gera liked to keep a tidy appearance so it was unnatural to see him in such a disarray. Had he have seen something frightening? Done something scandalous?

Bedsmith put his head in his hands and tried to gather his thoughts, why did something bad have to happen to him again? So many questions were still left unanswered.

He got up after five minutes and went inside to prepare for the next few days.

**I...had to delete a pretty bad scene where Dolph was involved...but I did it for good reasons.**

** Also, what was Professor Gera running away from?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is, the last chapter to be posted tonight. But that doesn't mean there won't be anymore chapters! There are still three more to go!**

** And feel pleased to meet the Zeekeeper in this chapter!**

* * *

Well today was the day, the much awaited band try-outs for the Spring Dance.

Dimensional Rift waited in line with a number strung around their necks like cattle ready for slaughter. Other bands with different numbers stood in front and from behind them, also ready for the judges.

Bedsmith leaned against the wall as he strung the bass nervously, Dmitri and Luigi were sitting on their larger instruments in front of him. They had finally picked what songs they would play at the dance and what instruments would be needed for the demo performance. After two stressful weeks everything was starting to come together, two days were left until the Spring Dance was to arrive.

It was thirty minutes after school had ended and already children were out for Wednesday afternoon activities, practically the only students still left were the bands and student council. The council had been packed with meetings all week for the dance just to wrap-up anything that had been leftover.

Three bands were ahead of Dimensional Rift as one was already being judged, you could hear the loud pop song covers coming out of the cafeteria. The band in front of Bedsmith, Luigi, and Dmitri was a group of four girls with gothic vampire dresses and heavy black make up, clearly someone had decided to go above and beyond. One of the girls was the recognizable Mimi from Bedsmith's Literacy class, her green hair and doll-like frame was a perfect match.

Dmitri and Mimi tried to avoid eye contact as time passed, apparently the two adopted siblings' fight from last night had still yet to ebb away.

Bedsmith looked at Luigi, trying to make conversation, "Who's the vice principal?"

"Oh him?" Luigi looked up from polishing his horn. "His name is Big Zee, the exact opposite of our principal."

"How?"

"He's just, loud and cheery, he's also very colorful."

Conversation about other staff members carried on, the line ahead of them growing shorter and shorter until it was their turn.

They loaded their gear onto the stage and set up the equipment as the judges were finishing tallying the last band. Such judges included Cackletta, Mr. Dream, Robert, O'Chunks, and a large colorful man. Bedsmith gave them a swift look as he adjusted his strings; Cackletta was there for obvious reasons as to being Antasma's secretary, Eldream was one of the most respected teachers and helped give fair judgment, Dreambert was the Student Council President and needed to look at his fellow peers to make sure the show was in order, O'Chunks was for a healthy fitness guide and an alumina as he was in a Scottish rock band growing up, but Bedsmith could not place the last guy that sat smiling up at them.

Finally they were ready and the judges looked up at them, the colorful guy stood up and waved, "Hello dudes, just play it cool and we'll be here to see if you got what it takes to join us at Spring Dance."

Bedsmith recognized him as he sat down, it was the Zeekeeper.

He felt a nudge from Luigi as he whispered, "We're on."

Bedsmith snapped to attention as Dmitri began to carry out a tune on his keyboard and Luigi followed with his drum set. The bespectacled pi'illo soon dove into the rhythm as well by playing a few notes on the bass.

The three soon started their song, a very loud and light-tuned one where the audience could easily dance to it. They then went into a louder song with more serious lyrics before finishing their audition with a slow-dance.

Once they were done the judges began tallying the scores and writing notes on their performance. They were soon told to leave and wait outside for their performance review.

Bedsmith, Luigi, and Dmitri waited outside with their instruments on the other side of the cafeteria, anxiously waiting for their results. Dmitri was nervous and didn't want to be made a fool out of when he got home to Mimi. Luigi twisted his French horn nervously, wanting so bad to be as popular as his brother for once. Bedsmith wiped the fog off of his goggles, he was desperate to try and get into the dance so that way he could stop Antasma's plans.

After about five minutes, Dreambert came out with a stack of papers, "Congratulations, you three, Dimensional Rift, are going to perform onstage with the other bands and DJ."

Luigi and Bedsmith whooped and hollered with delight as Dmitri tried to suppress his smile. Bedsmith, drunk with happiness, hugged Dreambert in the process of his celebration with Luigi.

The taller of the two nearly stumbled, "E-eh?! Please let go of me Roy."

Hearing his tone, the bed maker unhooked himself from Dreambert and blushed, "Roy is sorry!"

Dreambert sighed and went back into the cafeteria, letting Dimensional Rift go about their business. The three walked down the halls with their equipment in their hands.

"Do you guys think that we need to practice some more tomorrow?" Luigi looked over at his two friends.

"Hardly," Dmitri gave him a rare smile. "If we're going to practice then it's better be stage maneuvers or song preparations, maybe we can ask tonight what the other bands are going to be?"

"True," the green junior nodded, "we'll go around on the school's face chat and see what other bands there are."

"Surely the band listings will be in order by tomorrow morning, so we'll meet up after school to discuss plans."

They put up their heavier equipment upstairs by traveling up the elevator before going their separate ways; Luigi down Mushroom Way, Dmitri across Dimension Plaza, and Bedsmith to his cabin in the woods.

Bedsmith had been in deep thought after Dreambert had went back into the cafeteria. His energetic hug had caused him to think back to some degree about his days back at Pi'illo Island and his actions with Dreambert beforehand.

Back then, Bedsmith would only try to show his affection to the prince with lovely hugs and neat compliments, even telling him how much he admired him. The prince he knew would thank him and would also resist politely to the advances, but Robert would push him away along with everyone else and would only help those who actually looked like they needed it.

Either Robert was a different version of Dreambert, or the more human looking of the two was a manifestation of what remained of Dreambert's thoughts.

The second option gave Bedsmith chills, but it was time to face facts. Robert Dream was not Prince Dreambert in the slightest.

* * *

**Three Pi'illo Island residents rule the school, it sounded fitting since Antasma was going to be the principal.**

** Also, some more thoughts about how Bedsmith doesn't feel at home in this messed-up world.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hey yo! Sorry for the late update! I was waiting for someone to give me feedback to see if this story needed improving or something but no one did until today. Thanks for the idea but I didn't want to do something like that sinceI just wanted to make this story really short and just as a 'what-if' thing.**

** So have a long chapter!**

* * *

Today was the awaited Destiny Day, the twenty third of May, the Spring Dance.

For many it meant high school fun times such as memories, romance, and more fun. Some expected legends to be made with the bands or the dancers, maybe even some of the staff to do something surprising.

But for this day, Bedsmith was going to outshine Antasma by putting a stop to his unannounced plans.

He went over his plan in mind again and again, repeating the steps under his breathe as he walked to school and entered the building. Bedsmith had to stop thinking about it once class had started, however, but he wasn't really paying attention to the lectures anyway. If today was going to be his last day in this world, then he didn't have time to think about World War II or the Quadratic Formula.

Thankfully, it was sort of a free day where the classes didn't really care about their lessons and just did fun things like talking and drawing on the class boards. Bedsmith entertained himself by drawing a picture in his notebook of him defeating Antasma at the dance.

Lunch came and went with Bedsmith deciding to sit in the garden like on his first day, mulling over thoughts for tonight. His other class periods were a blur as he continued to try and not pay attention to the lectures and lessons.

Soon it was after school and students were running home, trying to get ready for the dance tonight. Some went home in bundles while others drove solo.

Bedsmith went down to the cafeteria with Luigi and Dmitri, each carrying their piles of instruments. The dance wasn't supposed to begin for another three hours, but all band participants were required to arrange each of their instruments on the stage before the cafeteria was to be decorated tonight.

It took them an hour, for all of the other bands were also supposed to arrange their instruments with the others, so that the bands were ready to perform once they got on stage. Once everything was said and done, the groups were off to get themselves ready for tonight.

Bedsmith took a little bit of a detour, instead of straight towards the cabin he went backstage of the theatre department. Now, he really didn't have a fancy or party suited wardrobe for the night, so he decided that the best place to get something at least dressy was from the costume room.

He had never been into this room before, so he was awed by the sight of all of the bright and outrageous costumes that were on the racks. Bedsmith quietly looked through the clothes, passing up a line of different themes that were just not meant to be worn for dancing.

It took him about five minutes to find a long twin-tailed coat, vest, shirt, and dress pants that looked oddly like his set of regular clothes. He gave it a nod of approval before heading into one of the dressing rooms to try it on, when he came out it fit perfectly. Bedsmith gave a small cheer as he looked in a few of the mirrors to see how he looked before going back into the small room to get his regular outfit back on.

Once properly dressed again, with his 'borrowed' outfit packed away in his backpack, Bedsmith began to head back towards the door.

Before he could touch the door handle, the sounds of arguing voices grew closer right before it rattled. Bedsmith jumped back in fright as the people outside were about to enter. He ran swiftly towards the back and hid in a costume rack.

The door slammed open, making Bedsmith jump, the voices were now easily recognizable as the door closed.

Antasma was holding Fawful by the ear as he dragged the smaller towards the center of the racks. Fawful was squirming in the Bat King's grip as it seemed to be that Antasma was trying to ease Fawful into doing something.

"No!" Fawful shouted. "The Principal shall not ease Fawful into it! Fawful has said it once before, the technology-"

"Quiet." Antasma hissed and dropped Fawful, who fell on their butt. "I don't care how many times you varn or scream or cry, for I vill get those lights installed."

Antasma balled his hand into a fist, purple fire quickly setting it alight, "Understand?"

Fawful let out an eep of fright, "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- YES SIR!"

Antasma sniffed and curled his thin lips into a smile, "Excellent, now vhat about the hangers?"

The fiery fist was now an inch away from Fawful's face, "YES! ALREADY HAS DONE!"

"The special equipment in your backroom?" he pushed his hand onto Fawful's face.

"AAA- YES! YES! A WINNER IS YOU!" Fawful cried out, tears streaming down his face in pain.

"Excellent!" Antasma pulled his hand up, the fire going out. "I'll see you at the dance to-"

But before the taller one could leave, he began sniffing the air. Bedsmith had begun shifting between the racks as silently as he could so that he could exit without being noticed by the two. His hairs stood o end when Antasma started sniffing in the bed maker's direction.

"Oh?" Antasma turned is head in Bedsmith's direction. "It looks like ve have an audience."

Bedsmith instantly ran for the door and flung it open, he didn't stop running until he made it back towards his cabin.

Music blared from the speakers from the DJ as a least a hundred or two people danced around him. Yes, it was the dance and Bedsmith was standing alone with a cup of fruit punch in his hand.

Everything looked great, the student council had really pulled it off with e funds that they had received. The streamers were a neat white, light blue, candy blue, and navy that matched with the balloons and banners that hung over the crowd.

Gladly, Bedsmith didn't either over or under dressed and fit in with the crowd. Some wore party dresses or vests while others were in some kind of wacky costume.

The teachers were off to the side, watching the students dance and to make sure they weren't doing anything bad or inappropriate. A few of the teachers, Big Zee included, were actually dancing with the students and joining in on the fun.

Bedsmith sighed and went out of the cafeteria and towards the garden, where lights were strewn about everywhere. It looked absolutely beautiful to Bedsmith as he looked around, for it almost felt like summertime on the beach.

He shook his head and went over the plan again in his head; he was to find the Dream Stone and wish everything back to normal, while evading Antasma of course. It was a dull plan but it was all he had for now.

Bedsmith sighed again and drained his cup of sugary punch in one gulp before going back towards the building to throw away his trash and get ready to execute his plan. He was walking back towards the cafeteria when suddenly Dmitri tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, the bands are about to start playing in a minute so you better get your rear in gear." he was wearing a purple vest with black pants and a white dress shirt.

"Okay," Bedsmith nodded as Dmitri went to go find Luigi.

The bed maker went back into the cafeteria just in time to hear Cackletta shout, "Get off of me you creep!" It turned out that Antasma had tried to put his arm around his secretary but was slapped away by her. Fawful was heard to be cheering on his adoptive mother.

Bedsmith snorted, earning him an odd stare from a student in a yellow dress and goofy glasses. He calmed himself before getting a visual on Antasma; the Bat King was stuffing a bunch of chips in his large plum coat. Bedsmith kept an eye on him as he snuck backstage to try and find the Dream Stone.

He worried about the science teacher Fawful, sure he was weird and a bit irritable sometimes but hey he was still a kid. Fawful looked a bit more cheerful than he had looked a few hours ago, despite having a faint burn mark that was covered with Cackletta's blush (whether or not Cackletta let him use her make up was a mystery to Bedsmith).

Bedsmith slipped backstage and looked up above the stage to see something covered in a maroon cloth and hung up by cables and pulleys. There were a few rods of light surrounding it, making the thing covered look like it was a gem about to be put on exhibition.

That was it. The Dream Stone was right there.

Bedsmith spotted a ladder leading up to the second level of the stage for the lights. He was about to head towards it when suddenly the DJ stopped playing to make an announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time for the battle of the bands!"

Bedsmith instantly rushed out of the backstage area and back into the crowd as the first band got onstage to play. He quickly found Dmitri and Luigi as the band began to play their first song, "When are we supposed to go on?"

"We're the last ones out of seven, so five more to go before we need to approach the stage." Luigi responded as he munched on a cracker.

"They'll release the desserts soon, too." Dmitri eyed the snack table as boxes of pizza were being placed.

Luigi went to go grab a slice of pizza and Bedsmith followed, for he was also feeling hungry and liked the idea of free food. It was the best food it had had in days, or ever since he bought those pork buns. Pizza was excellent!

Now he waited until the first band finished to search for Antasma. He wandered around and chatted with the other students before he gathered his courage to find the fake principal.

Bedsmith couldn't find him anywhere as the second band got on stage. Antasma must have left the cafeteria to avoid Bedsmith's eye and to enact on his plan. The bed maker did not know, for it only gave him enough of an excuse to head backstage again and to climb that ladder.

He climbed the long ladder without being detected by the crowd or the band. Once he reached the metal landing, Bedsmith saw that Antasma was trying to position the newer looking lights to face the covered Dream Stone.

Bedsmith snuck away into the shadows to try and hide himself away until Antasma left or was about to do something in his favor. He hid himself behind one of the spare curtains for the top of the stage and watched Antasma.

"I can still smell you, Bedsmith." Antasma finished and turned to face Bedsmith.

The bed maker let out a shaky breathe and stood up, trying not to look afraid.

Antasma smiled, "Oh come now, Bedsmith, aren't you glad that your little friends vill soon know of the great power that the Dream Stone possesses?"

Bedsmith gulped and took a few shaky steps to the left, trying to circle his purple-draped enemy. Antasma copied his movements and continued, "Ve don't have to be branded by those silly names anymore, either, or be put under the stress of those papers."

The bed maker continued to approach one of the lights, hoping to put it out of commission so that Antasma wouldn't operate on his plan.

"Vhy don't you join me, Bedsmith?" Antasma held out his hand. "I've always known that you've always enjoyed the company of a royal."

Bedsmith looked arched his eyes and looked into Antasma's, "No! Bedsmith will not sink to your level or disappoint the Pi'illo monarchy!"

He lifted up his left knee and kicked backwards, right into the special light behind him. Antasma let out a dying noise that sounded like he was chocking and screaming in anguish at the same time.

Bedsmith lifted his leg up again and kicked once more, "Bedsmith is not a puppet!"

Another kick and Antasma carefully ran to him, "Bedsmith is going to be free!"

The light fixture smashed under Bedsmith's strength and Antasma lunged for him. He pulled the bed maker up by his throat and held him over the band playing below them. By now the second band was about to finish and Bedsmith was sure no one could see him in peril. He clutched at Antasma's strong hands, but his strength was beginning to fade.

Antasma hissed, "You shouldn't have meddled vith me."

Bedsmith gasped for breathe as Antasma peered in closer to the smaller one's face, "You could've been a good little vorker and ran avay vhile you still had the chance, but no."

Tears filled up Bedsmith's goggles as he struggled to live, "…B-beds-smith-"

The Bat King smirked at Bedsmith's weak attempt to try and talk, "Maybe you can be of other use…"

He pulled Bedsmith back onto the metal landing and dropped him, the bed maker wheezed and dropped onto his knees. Antasma began to squat in front of him, "You know vhat I need out of you?"

Bedsmith was forced to look up at him as he rubbed his hands over his throat, trying to make the stinging pain go away.

"Die."

* * *

**I ended on a cliffhanger because I want to hear from the audience what will happen next in the story.**

** We only have two more chapters! So hang in tight!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! We're finally here for the second-to-last chapter, wow I never thought I'd see the day!**

**I wouldn't mind if someone made a remastered version for this, but if you did then you'd have to make it exceedingly longer and add in more dialogue and perspectives from different characters. **

**Now I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter is really bad because half of the time I was tired and on pain medication eew, but anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

Antasma's left hand curled into a fist as black lightning surrounded it, glowing evilly. It crackled and hissed before he swiftly brought it down upon Bedsmith's head.

But Bedsmith was quick and managed to jump to his right and stand up, Antasma's fist hitting the hard metal that was once underneath him. Bedsmith quickly ran away, not caring if he was heard from the crowd or the band below.

Antasma grunted as he stood back up and flexed his hands in annoyance. He was quite tired of the annoyingly small pi'illo that had meddled with his plans ever since before he had been banished to the Dream World.

Now it was time to repay the favor, but this time with Underwhere fire.

In no time, Bedsmith had approached the ladder on the other side and had his arms and heels on the poles. Over the years, as being a bedsmith, Bedsmith had learned how to swiftly go down a ladder by sliding on the poles rather than climbing. He was now putting his skills to the test with a larger body as he slid down much differently.

Antasma's anger made cold nightmare energy swirl off of him and freeze onto the metal rods on the top parts of the railing and flooring, crystallizing into sharp edges. The dark being soon slowly followed after his prey.

Bedsmith's heels hit the backstage flooring as his vision spun; for the first time, he was regretting about eating before getting his work done. As soon as his mind was clear, Bedsmith was out the backstage door and into the back hallway.

He ran far and into the male restroom on the first floor. Bedsmith stopped himself in front of one of the sinks and looked at his reflection. There were marks on his neck that burned red and his shirt was missing a button. His forehead was sweaty and his hair was askew, making him quickly get a few thousand paper towels and scrub himself clean of sweat.

Bedsmith ran the water faucet and began to clean his face so he could look at least presentable for his classmates in the cafeteria. He was straitening his shirt ad coat when someone came in.

Bedsmith whipped around to see that it was Dre- NO, Robert. The student council president was wearing a red and gold vest with white dress pants and shirt, but still wearing his gold bracelets.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked as he approached the bed maker.

"R-roy is fine," Bedsmith tried to smile, "just a little nervous, is all."

"Well, okay," Robert didn't seem to believe it. "I saw you run past me as I was doing my usual checks in the halls and I thought you looked a bit frightened or something?"

"No!" Bedsmith made Robert jump. "Everything is fine! Roy just, uh, remembered something bad!"

"Uh…okay?" the taller pi'illo looked Bedsmith up and down. "I don't know what could have spooked you so bad, unless you were triggered by something, but hey I won't delve into it."

Robert gestured towards the door, "The fourth band is about to play, so you and your band should probably get ready soon or something. I would advise you three not to eat or drink anything else yet if you plan on staying on the stage for a while."

"Thank you," Bedsmith replied kindly.

As Robert turned to leave, a question struck Bedsmith's mind, "Uhm, Robert? Why do you and Star stick together so much?"

To his surprise, Robert smiled, "Oh, that, you're not the first to ask but she just likes to stick around with me. I know that she's always trying to get me to be her boyfriend but I'm just not interested in a relationship with anyone at the moment."

Robert opened the restroom door, "Well, it was nice talking to you, but I've got work to do." He walked out, "See you later, or maybe Monday."

Bedsmith watched Robert walk out before letting out a goofy smile. He cheered and twirled in a circle, feeling like he was back in the Dream World.

Maybe his karma was starting to return, because one moment he was about to get killed by Antasma and then the next he was with Prince Dreambe- ROBERT again. He mentally kicked himself, still trying to get used to the difference.

Bedsmith then finished cleaning himself and left the room before making his way towards the gardens again to refresh himself. He was then halted by a horrific appearance.

Antasma was sniffing down the hallway he had run towards the restroom. Bedsmith was in the hall behind Antasma since the garden was in a different direction than the cafeteria.

Slowly, Bedsmith backed tracked until he was out of earshot from his enemy. Antasma then sauntered down the hall and towards the restroom, going out to try and find Bedsmith.

Bedsmith waited before running back towards the cafeteria, there was no time to waste now that Antasma was going to settle the long awaited score. He entered hurriedly and saw that the fifth band was now on stage and was still beginning their performance. No one appeared to be looking for him, which was a good sign, as he decided to sneakily walk back towards the stage area again.

Another great success followed as he snuck up the metal ladder towards the Dream Stone. Once back up on the landing, Bedsmith couldn't help but shiver at how cold Antasma had made it. He rubbed his arms as he looked at the frozen spikes that had swirled onto parts of the stage equipment.

Bedsmith approached another light fixture and began to break that one too, but instead he crouched down and took it apart with his strong hands. Once that one was well destroyed, he moved to another and continued his work.

He was however stopped short by a dark wall that slammed into him, making him fly into a large piece of cardboard and a box of microphones. Bedsmith groaned as the world swirled around him, his vision was quite blurry as he saw stars and giant Antasmas in his vision.

Wait. Giant Antasmas?

He yelped and quickly sat back up as an evil looking Antasma leaned into him. Bedsmith's heart rate had quickened as Antasma grabbed for his chest.

"I've told you," Antasma lifted him back off of the ground, "time and time again," Bedsmith gasped in fright, "that you are no hero."

Antasma easily tossed Bedsmith over his shoulder and at the other end of the landing. Bedsmith landed in a piled of dusty curtains and wires, feeling quite dazed.

"This vas my Plan B!" the bat king screeched as he swiftly walked back to his new nemesis. "I vas going to right the vrong!"

Antasma lifted Bedsmith back up by his shoulder and punched him in the face. The bed maker let out a dull cry of pain as something in his face cracked, probably his nose.

"You vould have been the greatest bedsmith of the universe!" another punch. "I vas going to keep the peace!" Antasma punch Bedsmith's stomach, making the smaller drop to the floor.

Bedsmith was tough, which was something that everyone on Pi'illo Island knew. Now, however, he was alone and in a new body up against Antasma. He couldn't help but cry as pain seared across his face and abdominal area, for he was nearing his limit. He could still beat Antasma, he just had to speak one sentence.

"Bedsm-mith wishes-" he tried but Antasma kicked him in his stomach, making him cry out in more pain. Bedsmith was rolled onto his side and forced to know look at his hated enemy in the eye.

The Dream Stone was so close, pulling for Bedsmith to get on with it. It's current master and user was Antasma, but it longed for once again to be in the warm embrace of a Pi'illo. The Zeekeeper and Dreambert were the only known pi'illos to be worthy of its power, but now it waited Bedsmith's beckoning call.

Bedsmith once again called out, a bit challenged by the thick blood coming out of his now broken nose, "Bedsmmmith wishebs forb-"

Antasma let out a furious yell and begun to brutally kick Bedsmith over and over again, all over the smaller's aching body.

"How dare you do this to me!" Bedsmith wasn't sure if Antasma was just angry or being emotional now. "You vill know true suffering if you continue to stand in my vay!"

Bedsmith rolled onto his back as Antasma stepped back from his work, "It's because of you and the other pi'illos that I am seen as a destroyer. I never meant to go this far, for I vas always a friend to your kind, or until your spoiled brat of a prince pushed me too far!"

Antasma then looked down at his bloods hands, a sad look on his face, "My only vish vas to create…"

By now Bedsmith was having a hard time trying to stay conscious and to not black out in pain, it would have been easier if he wasn't being pressured by Antasma's tall figure. Quickly, he spat out some of the blood that had gotten into his mouth and groaned as he tried to get back up.

The bat king quickly snapped out of his thoughts and picked Bedsmith up by his scruff, "Vell fine then! If you vish to return back to your pitiful vorld full of sad figures, then you shall."

Antasma dragged Bedsmith towards the Dream Stone, "Dream Stone! I vish that you vill be taken under my control!"

White mist swirled under the cloth that was covering the iridescent stone and silently made its way towards Antasma. The bat king dropped Bedsmith and put his arms out in front of him.

"Yes…" he breathed as the mist swirled around his arms and towards his chest.

Bedsmith silently watched as the Dream Stone begun to give it's powers to Antasma, helpless and weak as he couldn't bring himself to let out a wish for the stone.

Many things were going through his head as the mist swirled and solidified around Antasma, creating a thin cocoon around his figure. Bedsmith decided that it was time to stand up and stop Antasma, but found it hard since he continued to stumble.

What happened next was something Bedsmith couldn't quite describe. There was a call for the name 'Roy?', a few silent gasps as the white mist spread towards the stage, a deep laugh, blurry brown and silver lines across his vision, the sound of a large vase breaking, and a large thump as Bedsmith then felt his whole body sear up in pain.

The next thing he knew, Bedsmith had finally blacked out.

It had felt like an eternity, but in truth it looked like a total of three minutes as Bedsmith woke up to see that he was on his side and laying on the stage floor. What he realized next was that there was something large and bright floating over him and that there was a thick blanket of silence dripped over the scene.

Bedsmith groaned as he tried to sit up but slipped and fell back down, he was immensely tired and in great pain as he recalled what had happened. Antasma had taken over the Dream Stone, he had tried to get up, and then he felt like the ground had vanished underneath him. That's right, he had fallen off of the metal landing and had landed onto the stage.

Wait? The stage? But there were bands performing!

He quickly sat up but recoiled when his vision turned white as his head throbbed in pain, Bedsmith looked across and tried to see what was happening.

"Ah, Bedsmith, I'm so glad that you are avake now." a deep voice loomed over him.

Bedsmith was then grabbed by a large clawed hand and brought high above the stage, he snapped out of his trance once he realized that the silence was coming from the entire cafeteria of students, teachers, and staff. He looked around and saw familiar faces looking up at him in fright and amazement.

A deep laugh brought him back to his reality to where he saw that he was trapped in the hand of Antasma. He looked up and saw that Antasma had dramatically changed in appearance, for no longer was he the tall and dark skinned principal that snuck around the school, but now he was in his battle form from the world before.

But, Antasma wasn't the same. For now, he was larger and gleaming white with rainbow undertones and deep eyes that looked completely soulless as Bedsmith was forced o stare into them. He looked like an Antasma version of the Dream Stone.

Dreamy Antasma laughed as Bedsmith was stunned by the transformation, "Yes, now I control the Dream Stone! No pi'illo or any tiny human can stop me now!"

White lightning crackled off of him and swirled around the stage as people screamed in fright. Bedsmith snapped his head up, "Stop it!"

"You can't tell me vhat to do." Dreamy Antasma faced the crowd. "You have no influence on me or your new friends."

It was then that Bedsmith finally realized tat he was not tall nor big anymore, but was now back in hi small pi'illo form, his small pi'illo clothes were also on him but the coat that he had used for the dance was still draped around his shoulders. His eyes widened behind his goggles when he toke in how small he was in comparison to everyone else, and how bad of a time it was to have reverted back to his original form.

"No…" Bedsmith whispered.

"Now tell me," Antasma brought Bedsmith up to his large face. "Vhat are you going to do now?"

Bedsmith had no idea, for he really needed a Plan B right now.

* * *

**I've also uploaded this to Archive of Our Own, so please read it there and give it kudos because the Mario archives there are pretty sad. Oh well, I just hope that things will improve later for the best and that there will be plenty of more stories to come.**

**Thanks for your future impressions for this chapter but nah, you guys were close but didn't make it. Bedsmith escapes and gets hunted by Antasma was good enough and I don't know what happened there so again I'm sorry.**

**In other news, I'm going to self advertise other things here: Read the remastered version of Puppet Masters, Seven Night Goals (FNAF), and The Young Paleo Champion (Pokemon). There's also a pole for Puppet Masters so that you can vote for your favorite Celestial Spectrum, there's only one vote and it's for Madeleine (I didn't vote for myself, I swear). There /might/ be another FNAF-related thing with the Celestial Spectrums later, but only if I get enough positive feedback for it.**

**Okay! Sorry for the long update but we only got another chapter, so thank you in advance for reading so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, it's time folks. Thank you for reading all the way through and for enjoying a slice of Bedsmith being the hero.**

** Thank you.**

* * *

There were a few things going through Bedsmith's head right now.

For starters, it was the normal 'why me?' question being repeated all over, bouncing off the curved walls of his skull. Why did he get picked- no, how did he get picked? The constructs of the universe were mysterious to Bedsmith, still, and made him wonder what would have happened if he came a minute early or late to Antasma's return for the Dream Stone.

Secondly, there was the internal conflict of whether to give up or to continue fighting. Bedsmith was always one to fight when in time of need, and was revered for that. When he had been defeated by Antasma during the Nightmare War, he had begun to loose confidence and decided not to fight physically when Mario an d Luigi had revived him from Earthawake's prison. He instead chose to fight Antasma with what he did best; he constructed the Ultibed.

Third, there was the annoying feeling that he was not to act around the students of this other-worldly school. After blending in at the school for nearly a month, Bedsmith had grown used to be called 'Roy Smith' and eating lunch together with his new friends and talking about normal things like sports and classes. He still had the nagging feeling that he was not to be Bedsmith in front of others, but Roy. If he were to fight Dreamy Antasma, then he would fight in front of those who only knew him as the small kid who sat awkwardly in the back of the class.

Finally, Bedsmith did not know how to fight a Dreamy persona. He had never had to beat up someone in the dream world nor did he watch Mario, Luigi, Starlow, or Dreambert during the Dreamy Bowser battle. From what he had heard, a Dreamy version of someone was to be more powerful than they were in the real world. Antasma had a battle version of himself that Bedsmith had exchanged blows with in the Nightmare War and yet could not beat, Dreamy Antasma was to be of something more than dark holes of teeth and spiked bombs that flew in circles.

Bedsmith could not win, that was for sure.

Emotionally, he was trying to deliver himself to find the willpower in order to defeat Dreamy Antasma. Physically, he was weak from the previous scuffle and was most likely the smallest person in the room.

The only way to possibly defeat Dreamy Antasma was to call for the Mario Bros or the Zeekeeper and Dreambert. Bedsmith could spar with the Dreamy spirit for a few minutes before he would collapse.

There was no doubt about it, because Bedsmith needed help.

He struggled in Dreamy Antasma's grasp, trying to at least ease his arms out of the tight grip. Dreamy Antasma chuckled before lifting his arm up and throwing Bedsmith across the room.

Bedsmith crashed into the wall and made a large indent that was the exact shape of his body. He was sprawled onto the wall and was stuck on for a moment before he fell to the ground. A cluster of students in the back had turned around to face the fallen pi'illo, looking at him with befuddled curiosity. If Bedsmith could, he'd tell them all to mind their own business and not look at him.

He brought himself up on wobbly arms, his twin tailed coat weighing him down. Bedsmith now feared that if he took one more hit he'd be knocked out cold or worse.

Dreamy Antasma proceeded to laugh, drunk with power, and filled the room with white light. He blinded the students with the hot light and made them scream in fright as he powered up an attack.

Bedsmith couldn't do anything as Dreamy Antasma blasted through the ceiling and took to the air, climbing his way up towards the roof. He knew that students were flooding out of the doors and out of the building, trying to get away from here as fast as possible.

The bed maker looked at his bruised hands as his vision grew blurry. Things were looking grim, too grim if you asked him. He couldn't think straight anymore, especially when he fell to the floor and blacked out.

What came next were a series of sounds and flashes of images. Bedsmith saw himself lifted and carried out of the cafeteria and towards a set of doors, panicked sounds as he was carried down a hall. Up a flight of stairs and into another room, Bedsmith was laid down on a soft-ish surface and went back to sleep. He began to drift in and out of consciousness often, sometimes waking up to the ceiling above or a face peering down at him, or just panicked and shouting noises coming from within the room he was in.

The bed maker then slept away into the darkness of his mind for a while before officially waking up and turning on his side to see at least four other people in the room.

"Where…?" Bedsmith asked as he blinked, thinking for a moment that he had reawakened back on Pi'illo Island.

There was a gasp on the other side of the room as someone came running to his side. Bedsmith looked in the person's direction and found that it was Peach.

"Shh," she put a comforting hand on his small arm. "Don't strain yourself."

But Bedsmith pushed her comforting words to the side and sat himself upright, "Where is Dreamy Antasma?"

Peach took her hand back and looked at him, questionably, "You mean that large white thing that sounded a lot like the principal?"

Bedsmith nodded, "Yes!"

"I think he crawled up, towards the roof," Peach looked up at the ceiling. "There's been some strange sounds coming from up there…"

The bed maker then got up and hopped off of the desk and made his way towards the door. He didn't count on the pink senior to easily pick him up and hold him up in the air.

"Ack-!" Bedsmith had nearly forgotten that he was back to his original size and that everyone was much bigger than him, building included. "Put me down!"

"No." Peach put him back down on the desk and watched him. "You need to rest up, Roy."

"But-" Bedsmith's attitude turned a complete one-eighty. "Do you just call Bedsmith 'Roy'?"

"Yep, that's your name, right?"

Bedsmith shook his head and fell onto his backside, "No, Bedsmith's name is Bedsmith, I was only using that name to sound normal."

"It doesn't matter," Peach tried to give him a small smile. "Roy or Bedsmith, you can call yourself whatever you want, but I will always know who you are."

The choice of words confused Bedsmith as his eyes trailed over towards the door, hearing someone running towards the empty classroom. Geno ran in, out of breathe and wild-eyed, his clothes in such a disarray.

"It's terrible," he breathed. "It looks like Mr. Dracula is building something on top of the school!"

Robert ran in and stopped behind Geno, "It's a tower, Mr. Dracula is building a tower."

Was Dreamy Antasma making a fortress for himself? or was it something more?

Bedsmith got back up, looking at the two breathless teens, "Which way is the entrance to the roof?"

Both Geno and Robert looked at him, shocked that he was awake. Robert was the first to speak, "I don't think that would be very wise, considering your…size."

Bedsmith fumed and jumped off of the desk again, "Bedsmith does not care! He must get to Dreamy Antasma and stop this!"

Geno looked down at the pi'illo with uncertainty written all over his face, "Look, Bedsmith(?), we're glad that you want to help, but you nearly died back at the dance."

Bedsmith was getting angrier by the minute, trying to make it clear to his human friends that he was the only one who could stop this. Sure, his head was pounding from the previous fight and his body ached, but that wasn't at his most importance at the moment.

"Bedsmith urges you to rethink your statement." he huffed. "He knows Dreamy Antasma's strengths and weaknesses, do not disregard him."

To their utter shock, Bedsmith calmly walked passed them and into the empty hallway, "Besides, you would have let Roy out."

He ignored the looks that he was getting behind his back, for Bedsmith did not care about them anymore. They weren't his real friends, just some…children that he had decided to stick close to.

Bedsmith shook the last of his uncertain thoughts out of his head before running towards the nearest stairwell and up for the roof.

Dreamy Antasma was constructing a pillar made out of light and Dream Energy, dark storm clouds swirling up and around him. He hissed in annoyance as his large claws kept on making his work difficult.

All would be better, soon, he told himself. He just had to hang n there for a little longer.

The sudden opening of the rooftop's door made his ears perk in that direction. He growled, smelling the familiar scent of wood shavings and intoxicated pi'illo love.

Dreamy Antasma got to a stopping point with his tower and turned around to face Bedsmith, who stood with his arms and legs spread out to his sides. The dreamy nightmaren observed that the tiny pi'illo was actually prepared to fight this time.

Bedsmith raised his goggles onto his forehead and looked at the long-time enemy of the pi'illo people, brown eyes arching in defiance.

He started, "Dreamy Antasma! It is time for you to quit your meddling with the affairs of the Pi'illo Kingdom!"

The Bat King growled, allowing his long teeth to show, "You can't tell me vhat to do Bedsmith! Skrrek! You've never had the pover to do so, anyvay."

Bedsmith clenched his teeth and pointed at Dreamy Antasma, "Just because I'm small, doesn't mean that I can't stop you!"

Dreamy Antasma let out a dull laugh that sounded completely fake to Bedsmith, "Don't vaste my time, Bedsmith, just because you're here to stop me doesn't mean you vill."

He turned around to look up at the sky, his ears drooping a bit, "I've risen above you petty pi'illos again, intent on revenge for vhat you've done to me."

Dreamy Antasma looked at his clawed hands and felt something foreign stir inside of him, "If it vasn't for that mockery of a prince that you have, then the pi'illo empire vould be flourishing, still, today. You vouldn't have had to be petrified by the Dark Stone, you vould've lived happy lives."

His ears finally drooped, "Skreeee…" Dreamy Antasma couldn't control the sad sound that had escaped his mouth.

Bedsmith, hesitant, took a step back. The bed maker wasn't angry at Antasma, but for what he'd done with seeking revenge. Yes, Bedsmith had heard of the argument Dreambert and Antasma had before the entire conflict broke out, but he could never understand what it had been initially been about before more and more rumors got mixed into the mesh.

The past didn't matter right now, however, and Bedsmith had to defeat Dreamy Antasma before it was too late. He took a confident step forward and began his initial approach.

Dreamy Antasma, sensing movement, swiftly turned around to see the small pi'illo walking towards him. He screeched and flung his long arms up into the air, causing the roof to quake as sharp spires of white light sprung up.

Bedsmith wobbled and dodged to the side as a spire sprung up in the place where he was just standing. He ran towards the dreamy persona of Antasma, continuing to dodge the beams that erupted from wherever he tried to place his tiny feet on.

Dreamy Antasma then screamed and flung his arms down, causing rips from the Dream World tear into this world. Iridescent versions of his Antasma munchies sprung out of the tears and flew towards Bedsmith at alarming speeds.

The canary and burnt orange cloaked pi'illo turned right and ran away from the approaching bombs. He twisted around the solidified beams of dreamy light as the dream Antasma munchies gave chase to him.

Bedsmith quickly ducked and turned left as one flew over his head and exploded into a spire. He turned right but then left again as two ganged up on him and crashed into each other. Bedsmith then jumped as one aimed for his feet but, instead, exploded where he once was. Another aimed for his head but lost coarse when it aimed too high and hit a spire.

Three got into a triangle formation and began to close in on Bedsmith. The bed maker was quick and ducked before keeping his head lowered and heading for the left again. Once the munchies flew off of the roof and towards a tall tree, which then exploded into white flames, Bedsmith turned left once again and faced Dreamy Antasma.

Bedsmith, by now, was out of breathe but ready for the Bat King's next challenge. By now, Dreamy Antasma was ready to finish the meddling bed maker.

He raised his arms above his head, slower this time, and summoned a big ball of white light. Gravity was warped, sucking in Bedsmith and whatever debris was around him.

Bedsmith was lifted off of his feet and forced to float in the air and fight the current. The orange sparkles that emitted from him were sucked in from the dangerous not-so-black whole that Dreamy Antasma had created. He clung onto one of the tall spires as the orb increased in size and made larger objects attracted to it.

Slowly, the orb started to warp its surroundings and make its center grower blacker and blacker until it was an official black hole. Dreamy Antasma was starting to have a harder time controlling the ball made of whatever nightmarish power he had left.

Bedsmith clung on tighter, trying to hug the spire as his legs trailed out behind him and towards the void. He screamed as he felt his immense strength start to fight him, making him want to give up again.

No. Bedsmith just held on tighter, not caring if his arms were to break. This was his last chance, his final plan.

Dreamy Antasma was having similar problems, for he had never created a real black hole before. He tried not to panic as his Dream Stone powers were quickly getting sucked into the large hole in the space-time continuum.

Bedsmith's eyes went wide as he saw Dreamy Antasma's form float off and on top of the original Antasma, the dreamy persona getting sucked in to the black hole above him.

With one final snap, Dreamy Antasma had unlatched himself from Antasma and was floating into the darkness. The blurry iridescent mess got smaller and blurrier until it became a round object.

Bedsmith's eyes widened, it was the Dream Stone.

The reformed Dream Stone twinkled once and disappeared into the deep darkness.

Antasma now had no control as the suction on the black hole had grown too intense for him and the world around him. He was now the pedestal for his object of creation.

The Bat King couldn't control the fat tears that fell from his bright eyes, realizing now that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Antasma looked at Bedsmith and cried, "Bedsmith, please, help me!"

Bedsmith didn't know what to do, the only thing that was plain to see was that the Dream Stone was gone and that Antasma had failed, again. There was no hope this time as found that the black hole would only grow bigger until this world would be gone and nothing would be left.

'Bedsmith…' a soft voice twinkled in his hopeless mind, '…help me.'

Who, or what, was that?

'Follow…' it spoke again, voice fading, '…me.'

Follow?

Bedsmith understood it now, it was the Dream Stone calling out to him. It wanted him to chase after it, into the black hole.

Well, there weren't any other options.

He slowly let go of the spire and allowed himself to be sucked into the large hole. Time slowed down for him, his mind trying to reflect on everything he had done so far.

Bedsmith was born as a healthy boy pi'illo, his mother was a bedsmith named Piphlora while his father was a ship craftsman named Bliphom. He spent more time with his mother than his father, seeing that his father was more attached to the sea back then. Soon Bedsmith was a bedsmith himself and had the chance to meet King Helios, Queen Luna, and Prince Dreambert for the first time.

Tragedy struck the island as the king and queen both died out at sea and their son was to soon gain control of the island. Everyone was heartbroken, or just until a small bat was infected with nightmare particles.

There were many rumors to how Antasma came to stay or had transformed from bat to nightmare monster, but many were full of baloney. Antasma was invited to stay at the castle, quickly becoming good friends with the young prince. Everything was better once Dreambert was laughing again.

The happiness did not last long, however, as Bedsmith and his mother had not heard of Bliphom after a month. Wreckage was soon found of his ship and he was presumed dead.

His mother became very depressed and hardly worked, making Bedsmith pick up the pace and do what she could not do. Soon his mother wasn't working, then she wasn't eating, until she finally wasn't sleeping. As Bedsmith became the new head bedsmith, his mother finally gave out and died of exhaustion.

Bedsmith had decided to quit work for a while and think about nothing, reenacting activities like his mother had. Many pi'illos noticed this and tried to cheer him up, but nothing had really worked until Dreambert came down to visit him. The two talked and bonded, sharing their pain for the loss of their parents and becoming good friends. This was when Bedsmith started developing feelings for the other and then took off back to work.

Bedsmith was then trained by the pi'illo masters on how to build the Ultibed, in time of need. For it was good timing, since Antasma and Dreambert had now become divided about this and that until their fights became too personal.

Antasma finally snapped one day and took the Dark Stone, promising curses upon the pi'illo folk as an all-out war broke out. Bedsmith was thrown into the fray and built the Ultibed, letting Prince Dreambert summon the Zeekeeper and aid his people in their time of need.

Finally, Antasma was cornered and, well, the rest has been told.

Dark Stone was shattered, pi'illos becoming petrified as the Dream World was sealed forever, an entire empire lost and swept to the side, left to rot as other civilizations flourished. It would take many years, thousands of years, before its ruins were discovered by the block people and Dr. Snoozemore.

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Starlow enter the Dream World and accidentally free Antasma but also rescue Dreambert. Their adventure would begin as Bowser would come and make an alliance with the bat king.

Bedsmith, beforehand, had been sent to the Dream World and guarded by Earthawake, the pi'illos hoping that knowledge of the Ultibed and the Zeekeeper would not be lost. In the end, Bedsmith had become an item that needed to be freed by Mario and Luigi.

From everything, up until this point where he had been a high school student, had been painful. Stopping Antasma time and time again, having feelings for a special someone, loosing his parents, and so much more…it all led up to this moment for playing the hero.

Bedsmith didn't feel like a hero, he felt like a looser himself.

Oh well, the black hole swallowed him up.

Surprisingly, it was quiet and there wasn't any sound. He tossed violently as he couldn't see in the darkness, trying to at least know where to go. Unlike a regular black hole, Bedsmith had not been shredded into bits, his compositions wavering a bit.

A warm like in the distance blinked towards him, signaling for Bedsmith to come. Bedsmith floated, not knowing how he was going anywhere or where he was going.

Soon he was face-to-face with the Dream Stone, the iridescent stone twinkling at him beautifully. He smiled sadly before wrapping his body around it.

'What do you wish for, Bedsmith?' it asked him kindle.

Finally, after nearly a month, Bedsmith was where he wanted to be. He couldn't hold it in any longer, the bed maker let the tears fall from his face.

'Don't cry,' it reassured him. 'You're almost there.'

"Bedsmith knows…" he hugged the stone tighter. "…I know."

He had been ready to wish for things to go back to normal, but know he knew, if they were to do so, Antasma would continue to suffer. Bedsmith could be with Dreambert while Antasma was suffering in the Underwhere, or Antasma was ruling while everyone else on Pi'illo Island was suffering.

'So many choices…' the Dream Stone whispered. '…good thing you have me, right?'

Right.

Bedsmith wiped away his tears, adjusted his goggles, and looked at the warm Dream Stone, "Bedsmith wishes for…"

He told him his wishes and the Dream Stone took a moment before replying, 'Done.'

There was a burst of white light before everything faded to black and then snapping Bedsmith back where he was.

Antasma was holding the Dream Stone, making his wish, "Perfect, forget about this vorld-"

Something made him pause and rewind before playing again, "Perfect, for knov I can finally rest!" He raised it above his head, "I vish to rest easy in the afterlife!"

The ground rumbled and familiar white light seeped through the cracks, enveloping the Bat King. He was pulled underground as he let out a yawn and went to sleep. The first wish had been complete.

Everything was silent again tonight on Pi'illo Island, as Bedsmith sat on a patch of grass. He noticed that Antasma had dropped the Dream Stone and quickly got up to fetch it, holding it close.

"Thank you," he whispered as the warmth from the stone disappeared and also went to sleep for a long while. His second and final wish was complete.

"Bedsmith!" his head snapped up and turned to see Prince Dreambert run towards him with the royal pi'illo army at his heels. Bedsmith stood up to greet them, the sleeping Dream Stone in his arms.

Dreambert approached him, "What has happened? There was an emergency signal from Sumnom that Antasma had returned!"

He looked at the Dream Stone, "Are you protecting the Dream Stone? Where is Antasma? What is going on?"

Bedsmith didn't know how to respond, for he was looking at other pi'illos and the real Prince Dreambert. He felt like crying again as Dreambert looked into his eyes for an answer.

"Oh Prince!" no use, the bed maker was sobbing. "Be-edsmith has jus been through a lot!"

Prince Dreambert allowed Bedsmith to cry onto his shoulder, allowing his friend to let it all out. He turned to the army and told them to search the forest until sunrise.

"Come on now," the red pi'illo looked down at Bedsmith. "Why don't we go back to the castle and you can tell me everything, I won't force you to pull anything out of you, if you want."

Bedsmith nodded and the two walked back towards the castle.

He was done being the hero, or for a while at least. The bed maker was sure everything was going to be alright from now on. Antasma was sleeping in the Underwhere where he would get a fair trial, and the Dream Stone was sleeping and to not use its powers for a really long time.

There were more things that awaited Bedsmith in his later years, but they could wait, for Bedsmith felt much safer against Dreambert's shoulder.

Things will get better.

**THE END**

* * *

** Thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe that this is over!**

** I just- wow, I don't know what to say and it's very late so I'm going to go to bed.**

** Good night everyone, please have pleasant dreams.**


End file.
